How I Was Saved
by supernaturalgirl23
Summary: Basically this is a four brothers story. I loved the movie so I decided to write my own little story about it. I hope you all enjoy and remember men with guns are very sexy.
1. Chapter 1

I met him the night I was almost killed by my ex-boyfriend. He saved me and now I owe my whole life to him. He was my guardian angel, my knight in shining armor with a gun.

Who has ever thought that I could fall in love with the man of my dreams…Bobby Mercer.

Thursday

October 18th

The Night Before I Was Saved

It was a regular chilly night in Detroit. The usual crowd of drunken men and women poured into the bar. My boss Tony yelled at me once again for being late, asshole.

I was talking to the regulars asking how their wives and children were. You know the same old bar talk.

"So Rod how's Olivia?"

"Oh you know same old shit. Olivia's not happy, the kids aren't happy and I'm not happy. I don't know it's all fucked up." He took another swig of his drink.

"Yeah well if you weren't down here every night drinking your problems away instead of facing them you wouldn't be having these problems." That's what I always wanted to say to him. But of course all I could do was smile and say "Oh sorry to hear that."

Stupid drunks, I was beginning to really hate my job.

Later around eleven or so a man wearing a black leather jacket came storming in. He had blood on his face and his hands in his pockets. It was like love at first sight.

"Let me talk to Tony! Tony you here! Get your fat ass out here we have to talk!" He was so demanding my heart almost skipped a beat.

Tony came out from behind the bar. "He Bobby lets take this outside." Tony sounded nervous, he was never nervous.

"You lied to me Tony! I don't like liars; you know what happens to liars!" Bobby's face got fierce. I thought he was going to pull out a gun now and shot Tony.

"Bobby please can we talk about this…."

"We take care of liars."

There were some more words exchanged and then they went into the backroom.

After that night my boss never said a word to anyone again. A couple months later they found his rotten body in a garbage dumpster.

That night the man named Bobby sat alone drinking a beer. I watched as he scanned the place, it as almost like he was waiting for someone.

A couple times I caught his eyes with mine. Oh the connection between two strangers is tremendous. Who was this man Bobby, and why was he here?

Bobby stayed till about 2:00, as he was walking out the door he smiled at me. "See you tomorrow." I smiled, so he had noticed me.

That morning as I drove home all I could think about was Bobby.

Friday

October 19th

The Night He Saved My Life

So once again it was one of those typical nights. Same thing as before but Tony wasn't there to yell at me. I just figured he took a day off.

When eleven rolled around I stared at the door. I was hoping that Bobby would come back. I waited till about four and decided to close the place down. Bobby never came back that night.

While walking to my car I had an eerie feeling. Sure enough standing by my car was my ex-boyfriend Chris. Drunken bastard, I was surprised they let him out of jail.

"Hey Madison, baby I missed you." He said with a sly smile.

"Fuck you Chris! Get the fuck away from my car!" I was pissed.

"Whoa, whoa I just wanted to talk baby nothing else. No need for all the bad language." He went to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to talk. It's over Chris; it has been over for months now. When are you going to get it through your thick head!" I went to my car door but he slammed it shut.

"What is there someone else is that it! My woman is cheating on me. You fucking slut, you whore! I can do things to you that he can never achieve."

"Yeah what's that pass out in the middle of sex. Drink so much that you can't even get your dick up. Don't even flatter yourself." That was it I was getting the fuck out of there.

"I love you Madison I do. I fucking love you!" Chris grabbed my hands and began to cry.

"I don't love you Chris. Stop wasting your time, I want to go home."

That struck something in him. His head bolted right up and his eyes turned cold.

"You're not going anywhere, your not fucking leaving you bitch! Whore, don't you ever say you don't love me." He hands gripped mine tighter.

He was holding on to my hands so hard that I could feel my bones crack.

Finally he let me go. This was a chance for me to get the fuck out of there. But I was wrong. He took his hand and slapped my across the face. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Don't you dare cry!" He took his hand and slapped me again. This time my lip opened, and I could feel blood dribbling out. I took my fingers to the wound and tasted my own blood.

"You fucking drunken bastard!" I kicked, screamed, punched and cried but nothing seemed to help.

He continued his assault, pushing me up against the car and banging my head on the roof. I kicked and screamed more. That mad him even angrier, and smacked me again.

Then he stopped and looked at me right in the eye. "Every bitch needs a lesson."

He took his hands and clasped them around my neck. I felt my air supply cut off, and I began kicking again. His grip was too strong and I began to give up. All I remember is that I must have blacked out, the next day I woke up in a hospital bed.

Saturday

October 20th

His name was Bobby Mercer

As I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't home. I was in the hospital, hooked up to some machine.

Slowly reality hit me. What just happened to me was not a dream. My ex-boyfriend really tried to kill me. But how did I get here. Who could have possibly saved me? I looked over to the man sitting by my bed, it was Bobby.

I tried to speak but my throat hurt so much that I couldn't even try to squeak the words out.

"The doctor said your voice should be fully recovered in a week or so." I looked at him and smiled. I felt so safe with him around.

"I'm Bobby…Bobby Mercer."

Then like they say the little light bulb went on in my head. Just almost a year ago his mother Evelyn Mercer was shot by two thugs. All I know from rumors is that Bobby and his three brothers avenged her death by killing the people involved. Apparently my friend's ex-boyfriend Victor Sweet had something to do with it.

The Mercer brothers were famous for being fuck ups. Now the toughest, oldest, meanest brother just saved my life.

After he said his name I did what and scared girl would do…I passed out.

Later that evening I woke up to see a basket of flowers and a card. They were from Bobby.

In the card it provided his phone number and address. There was a little note next to it saying if I ever wanted to talk to contact him. I thought to myself that I probably would never see him again, but of course I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday

October 27th

A Week Later

My voice thank god was finally back to normal. It was hard to work with out a voice but you know I made it. Whatever I just did what I normally do, I just listened.

I was looking for a new job today, after that incident with my ex I couldn't take any more chances working there. Besides Tony's brother Joey showed up out of nowhere and took over the business. I thought Tony was an asshole, man was I wrong Joey was ten times worse. So I just basically told the asshole that I quit and I walked out. Fuck it I wasn't paid enough anyway.

I went to pretty much every place with a Now Hiring sign. I even applied for a job to be a nanny. Kids and I just equal a whole lot of trouble. But I was desperate I could make it work right?

I was thinking about giving up until I saw Evelyn Mercers Children's Center. Yeah so kids aren't my strongest point but hey come on. Mercer…Bobby this could be my opportunity to be closer to him.

As I walked inside I heard voices coming from a distance. Of course curious me I followed through the hallways to some arena. I opened the door and sure enough it was an ice rink.

I smiled, Bobby was on the rink teaching some kids hockey.

"Alright guys next practice is Monday at 5:00. Remember our first game is next week on Friday. See you all on Monday."

I couldn't help but smile once again, he was just so cute. I mean who wouldn't love a man that is sexy and tough, but then he can be so gentle and sweet.

As the kids began to clear out I got the nerve to walk down to the rink. Bobby was working on his goal shots.

"Wow so hockey. What are you like the Wayne Gretski of Detroit" I smiled.

Bobby looked up at me, "Oh hey. How are you? Hold on let me go change and we can talk."

"Ok, I'll wait."

As I waited for Bobby to come out of the locker room I heard a door open. I scanned the room looking for whoever came in.

"Well hello can I help you miss." I turned around to see the most gorgeous black man that I have ever seen.

"Oh yeah I'm just waiting for Bobby."

"Oh my brother, yeah I know don't ask. I'm Angel and you are?"

"I'm Madison nice to meet you."

"Well Madison, what are you and my brother doing today."

"Actually I'm here to apply for a job."

"Oh what position do you like…uh I sorry I mean what position would you like in a job sense. Where do you see yourself being comfortable?" He smiled.

"Well let's see I really prefer backwards cow girl style, on the couch would be great."

I couldn't help but to laugh as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"I'm just kidding."

"Angel there you are. Who's this?" A tall brown haired woman walked in.

"Oh Sofi this is Madison she's here for…" But before Angel could finish she cut him off.

"Here for what you, huh Angel is she the other woman. There's no else around, so what is she doing here. Tell me Angel! Is she the one you've been seeing all those nights that you didn't come home. Don't lie to me!" She slapped him in the arm.

"Sofi calm down, she's just here for…"

"Don't bullshit me I'll rip her pretty green eyes right out of …"

"La vida loca calm down she's here for me." Bobby walked over to us.

"You better not be bullshitting me either Bobby." Sofi glared at me.

"Actually I'm here for a job."

"That's what I was trying to tell you baby that she is here for…"

Angel was once again cut off by Sofi.

"Oh sorry all the jobs are filled maybe you should try the strip joint down a couple blocks." Sofi laughed to herself.

"Really, well I guess you just got off of work then." I smiled.

"Oh I should rip that pretty little smile…"

"Angel get la vida loca out of here." Bobby looked at me.

"Sofi honestly baby stop." Angel grabbed her arm.

"Hey Sofi go get me some lunch."

"Fuck you Bobby."

Bobby laughed. "So when do you want to start?"

"Start, I don't even get an interview." I was confused.

"You hungry, how about we go get some lunch."

"Ok"

I followed Bobby out of the arena. As we walked a couple blocks I asked all these stupid questions. He just smiled and answered them pretty honestly nothing really fazed him.

During lunch we talked about what I would be doing at the center, ah it was an ok job I guess. A secretary, all I had to do was answer phones all day good enough for me.

Later that evening Bobby walked me to my apartment.

"See you on Monday." I said.

He smiled, "Yeah Monday."

That night I called my sister Nikki and told her all about Bobby Mercer.

Tuesday

October 31st

Halloween Means Trick-or-Treat

"Hey Cracker Jack come here, I want you to meet someone." Bobby called his little brother Jack over.

"This is Madison, she's our new assistant."

"Hey nice to meet you, your brother told me nothing about you." Jack smiled.

"Heh, I believe it. So Bobby did you fill in our new assistant of what were doing today."

"Oh tell me what we are doing Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, where would like me to put this Halloween stuff?"

"Um just go put it in the gym for now."

I looked at Jack and then back at Bobby. "Halloween decorations, did I mention that I am horrible with kids and that you know I don't really need to be here. I mean I'll come back tomorrow and do some more desk work. I mean it's ok right?"

Bobby and Jack laughed. "Man, you got a lot of explaining to do." Jack walked away.

I looked over towards Bobby, "So what did you forget to tell me."

"Follow me."

Later that evening I was standing at the snack table with Sofi, miserable and alone. Bobby so happened to forget to mention a Halloween dance.

During the course of the night Bobby and his brothers broke up about three fights. Kids, fighting over who danced with who, and shit. I felt like I was back at the bar.

A few slow songs came on and Angel stole Sofi and they danced. Man you could just tell how much they were in love. It was almost sickening how they were all over each other most of the time.

As I was cleaning up the snack table, Jack came by to help me.

"Hey, here let me help you."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"No problem, so my brother told me a lot about you."

"Really like what?"

"That's between me and my brother."

"Oh come on you know you want to tell me."

Jack just smiled, "Lets just say he talks about you a lot."

"Oh fine then." I smiled. I liked the thought that Bobby talked about me.

After we cleaned up the table I stood with Jack against the wall watching all the kids dance.

"Oh my god this is my favorite song! Come dance with me Jack."

Jack resisted at first but I dragged him out on the dance floor with me.

Let me just tell you Jack definitely needed some dance lessons. He kept stepping all over my feet, but it was cute.

During the second song Jack said something and I couldn't here what he said. He let go of my hands and walked away. I was standing alone on the dance floor, it was embarrassing. I was about to walk away when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and it was Bobby. I could feel myself melting, ugh I felt like I was in high school and the cutest guy just asked me to dance.

"Sorry, I thought Jacky boy told you to wait for me." He smiled.

"Oh it's ok." I felt so comfortable in his arms.

As we danced I couldn't help but stare at him. He was just so cute, I was in the beginning stage of falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

November 3rd

A night with Bobby and Jack

It was a regular Friday at work, Sofi was bitching about something that Angel did once again. I was dreaming about Bobby the whole time, I was definitely not excepting what was going to happen next.

"Come on I told you my name its Nikki Williams, my sister is Madison Williams she works here. Just let me fucking talk to her. Madison! Madison!" My sister's voice rang through the hallway.

"Shit!" I ran into the hallway. "Nikki what are you doing here."

"Get your fucking hands off me. Madison, hey little sister how are you." She hugged me.

"Nikki what are you doing here?"

"What your sister can't just drop by for a visit."

"I'm just surprised to see you. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone, first off this is Angel. This is Sofi, Jack, and Bobby."

"Oh you must be the Bobby that my sister just can't stop…" My face turned bright red.

"Yeah so anyway, Bobby is it alright if I take a half a day. I'm going to take my sister out, and get her settled in my apartment."

"Don't worry about it. Hey Jacky you should go with them, you can pick up that stuff that I asked you to get." Bobby turned to walk away; there was something weird about him.

"Alright so where are we going to first?" asked Jack.

Later that day after a whole of taking Jack shopping we decided to back to my apartment.

"Welcome to my home of luxury." I laughed as I opened the door.

"Whoa it's actually clean, did you hire someone to come clean for you."

"Yeah you wish believe it not I'm a clean freak."

"Alright so where am I staying." Nikki started to parade around my apartment.

"Ugh, sisters be glad Jack that you don't have one."

Jack smiled.

"One room, you just have one room. You're kidding right. Where the hell am I going to sleep Madison, on the floor?"

"Well if you want to, I was going to nice and offer you my bed."

"I just can feel the love in this room." Jack laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked. I was unsure what he was doing.

"Yeah, I'll help myself don't worry."

"Ok, I guess."

Meanwhile my sister was unpacking her stuff in my room.

"Don't you have like a guest room or an extra closet, all my stuff isn't going to fit with yours."

"What Nikki, how long are you planning on staying."

"Well it's complicated."

"What now, don't tell me some bullshit story of how you got kicked out of another apartment."

"Oh well then I'll just say that I got kicked out of my boyfriend's apartment."

"Nikki, why do you get yourself mixed up with these losers! God haven't you learned anything from your past 10 relationships."

"Well if you want to get techinchal it's about 15 and what about you! Least my boyfriend was a crazy drunk that tried to kill you two times now."

"Oh well least I am responsible enough to put him and jail and not run back to him every time he calls."

"That's it; I don't need relationship advice from you! I'm leaving!" Nikki began walking towards the door.

"Would you cut it out and get your ass over here. Come on I'm sorry let's find you some room."

I loved my sister to much to let her go roam the streets of Detroit looking for a place to stay, I wasn't that cruel.

Later that night after we moved Nikki in, there was a knock at my door. Who the hell would be coming here? Then it came to me, could it be Bobby. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered as I went to open the door.

"Hi are you Madison Williams?" asked a teenage boy.

"Yes." I didn't know what to think.

"These are for you." He handed me two boxes of pizza.

"Thanks, but I didn't order a pizza."

"I did, thank you." Bobby handed him some money and took the pizzas.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you tonight." I shut the door behind him.

"Oh little fairy forgot to mention me stopping by." I looked over towards the couch; Nikki and Jack were entranced by the TV.

"No man, I forgot to pick up that other thing you asked me too." Jack didn't even look towards his brother.

"Can you believe these actress, there are so disgustingly skinny. Look you can see that girls rips. Gross she looks like a freaking skeleton! Hey is that pizza." Nikki got of the couch and took the pizza box from me.

"Ok then, would you like some pizza Bobby." He followed me as I walked into the kitchen.

After finishing our pizza, Bobby and I decided to take a walk. This was a better chance for me to get to know him better. Besides he never told me what happened to Chris, and I really wanted to know.

As we walked out Nikki and Jack were still staring at the TV. I looked over at Bobby and we laughed.

"Were going to take a walk, we'll be back." I said.

There was no answer, "Ok see ya, Bobby and I are going to Hawaii will be back in a week or so."

Still no answer, "Bobby and I are going to have some really rough sex and we would like you to join us."

"Ok have fun." Nikki finally replied.

I laughed as we walked out the door.

We walked for what seemed like almost forever, along the way I was trying to bring up Chris but it never seemed the right time too.

"Bobby, can I ask you a question." I was nervous.

"Sure, what do you want to know." He replied.

"What was your mom like?" I don't know why I said that.

He hesitated a bit and then answered. "She was great, the nicest woman I known."

"I wish my mom was like that, I don't even talk to her anymore. Only on Holidays do I see her. I rarely talked to my siblings except for Nikki; I don't know she's just my sister who really gets me for who I am. Yeah like you and Jack, you two seem close."

"Oh you mean my little sister, yeah Jacks a good kid."

"Yeah, so what about your other brothers. I mean I hardly know anything about them."

"Angel has La Vida Loca; Jerry has his wife Camille, and his two daughters Amelia and Diana."

"Oh, you and Jack are just somewhere in the middle then."

"Yeah."

As we walked closer back to my apartment I decided to make a detour to the liquor store.

Bobby had a very suspicious look on his face as we walked in. I got the feeling that he has been here before and something already might have went down.

"Hey if it isn't Bobby Mercer, how the hell are you," Said a bald fat man as we walked in.

"Hey Vinnie how are you." Bobby walked up to him.

"Who's this sweet girl your with. Come here sweetheart I don't bite."

I had no choice I walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Madison nice to meet you Vinnie."

"What a sweet girl, tell me what are you doing with a guy like Bobby."

"Who ever said I was with him." I smiled and walked away.

"She's a wise one; you better keep an eye on her."

Bobby smiled, "I will."

We paid for our liquor and went back to my apartment. As we walked up the stairs we heard someone scream. Bobby ran in front of me, pulling something out of his pocket he whipped open the door. I ran in the door way after him to see Nikki laughing at Jack.

"Oh my god you are such a baby." Nikki laughed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bobby put his gun back in his pocket.

"Were watching a scary movie and Jack the little pussy screamed his head off. It wasn't even a scary part." Nikki laughed even more.

"Jack, you little fairy scared the shit out of me." Bobby threw a pillow at his brother.

"I got us some liquor if any of you guys are interested." I walked into the kitchen and put the bag down.

"What you get me! Mike's please tell me some Mikes!" Nikki jumped up and down.

"Of course I did some Mikes, some beer, Jack Daniels, rum, and some coke. I'm planning on getting wasted."

"Not to wasted I hope." Bobby grabbed the jack.

"Here go little fairy, some Jack for ya. Drink this; it will put some hair on your chest."

"Heh, I'll let you know." Jack took the shot glass from Bobby's hand.

"I say we toast." I raised my glass.

"Toast to what." Nikki held up her bottle

"To meeting new people and for my older sister coming to live with me in Detroit. Saluda!" We clinked our bottles and glasses together. I watched as Bobby gulped his shot and poured himself another.

Later on in the night almost half of the bottle of Jack was gone. Nikki started getting a little crazy and put on some music. She started dancing and singing in the living room. Jack, Bobby and I sat and tried to attempt to play poker.

"Hey no cheating Jack I saw you looking at my cards." I pushed his head to the side.

"I'm not cheating what are you talking about." Jack tried to hold back his laughter.

"You're beginning to sound like Angel." I started cracking up. Jack and Bobby just looked at me. "What I thought it was funny." They both cracked up.

"Madison come dance with me!" Whined my sister as she came into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm coming." I stumbled out of my chair and into the living room. Bobby and Jack followed to see what was going on.

My sister and I got on the couch and started to sing. "Don't you want somebody to love! Don't you need somebody to love! Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to love! You better find somebody to love!" We pointed to Bobby and Jack, and started to crack up

The rest of the night was pretty crazy; it was a lot of fun. As we began to wind down Jack and Nikki fell a sleep on the couch. Bobby and I decided to leave them and we ventured our way into the kitchen.

"Why is it Bobby Mercer that you do not have a girlfriend?" The words just rolled out off my tongue, I don't even think I meant to say that.

He looked at me for a long time and then answered, "I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet." He smiled.

We talked some more till my head started to feel heavy, and my eyes began to shut.

"Come on I'll walk you to your room." Bobby helped me walk down the hallway.

As I climbed into bed I turned and looked at Bobby. "Are you leaving me?"

He smiled "You need your rest."

"You can stay I don't mind."

There was a long pause, and then he climbed in next to me.

"Good night Bobby."

"Good night Madison."

It was by far the greatest night I have ever had in my life. With Bobby lying next to me, I felt like no-one at all could ever hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday

November 4th

Something Wasn't Right

I woke up the next morning to find Bobby gone. He probably left sometime when I was still sleeping. No big deal, right. I did my morning stretches and walked out into the kitchen. I could hear snoring coming from the living room. I looked in and Jack and Nikki were still passed out on the couch. Nikki was clutching on to Jack as if he was a teddy bear. It was cute.

I walked back in the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. I love coffee I couldn't live with out it. My mom always used to say to me, "Don't even talk to me till I had a cup of coffee." She was a little too addicted if you ask me.

I rummaged through the fridge trying to find something to eat for breakfast. I could make my self French toast, maybe waffles, or just have a bagel. Decisions, decisions I didn't know what I wanted.

"Morning" Said someone walking into the kitchen. I turned around to see Jack scratching his head.

"Good morning would you like some breakfast?" I sounded like a crazed mother.

"Yeah sure, where's Bobby?" He took a seat at the table.

"I'm not sure; I guess he left sometime when we were sleeping. What would you like for breakfast?" I was beginning to feel like his mother.

"Anything as long as it's edible." Jack laughed to himself.

"Alright how's some French toast."

"Good."

I grabbed my supplies and went to work on the French toast. I never really made breakfast for anyone else but my siblings. When I was dating Chris we usually never had breakfast, only on some occasions would he cook breakfast for me or take me out. Those are the good old days when at least he was sober enough to remember my name.

As I cooked breakfast I wondered where Bobby would have gone. Probably home to take care of things, but he didn't even leave a note or anything giving us a possible clue where he went. I don't know why it began to bother me so much. I mean he was just a guy I met and happened to become I guess friends with sort of. I mean it wasn't like I was falling for him. That was it, my problem I was falling for Bobby Mercer.

"Madison I think the French toast is burning."

"Oh shit!" I quickly grabbed the spatula and flipped the French toast. They weren't too bad just a little too brown on the bottom.

"Sorry Jack my mind is somewhere else." I smiled.

"It's alright. So are you and Nikki going to come to the house for some dinner?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure I guess so."

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that to you last night."

"Oh ok." I handed him the plate with his French toast.

"Thanks, do you have any syrup?"

"Yeah, here." I handed him the syrup bottle and the butter dish.

"You know Bobby can't stop talking about you." I felt my face turn red.

"Yeah ok, eat your French toast and be quiet." I laughed.

Later that day after Nikki woke up; I decided that we should go shopping. I dragged Nikki and Jack away from the TV and we went down town for some new clothes. We first stopped at my favorite place "From Rags To Riches." It was a cute thrift shop with the best mix and match clothes.

Nikki and I had so much fun dressing Jack up in outfits that fit his personality. Everything we tried on him gave him that rock star type look. "Yeah I'm bad and dirty but I have a sweet side too." That type of look was perfect for him.

I made Nikki try on some really cute shirts that showed of her assets (her boobs). She looked really good in them. I watched Jack as his eyes moved towards her chest. I slapped him in the arm, and laughed. "She has a face you know." Jack smiled.

After we shopped we stopped for lunch at a café. It was pretty neat, when you walked inside there was colorful upside down umbrellas hanging from the ceiling. There was so many odd awkward lamps, decorations, tables, chairs and my favorite of all is that there was a tree right in the middle of the restaurant. It was my type of place, I loved it.

We sat at our table, and waited for our waitress to come. Jack was fooling around with the lamp that looked like a butt. He kept turning it on and off laughing like a little kid.

"Are you having fun Jack?" I couldn't help it I had to ask.

"It looks like a butt." He started cracking up.

"Are you sure this shirt looks ok?" Nikki kept tugging at her boobs.

"Yes, stop tugging at it."

"Hi my name is Ash I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yeah I'll have a beer."

"I'll have a root beer."

"And you what would you like."

"A sprite would be fine, thanks"

As I waited for my drink to come I watched all around the room. I saw this cute couple with a baby, an older couple holding hands, and then I saw some girl she looked so alone. I could see tears developing in her eyes as her boyfriend whispered things across the table. She reminded me of myself, I know exactly how she felt.

Our waitress Ash came back with our drinks and then took our order. I couldn't help but to keep glancing at the girl. I felt like I needed to help in some way.

Jack and Nikki were to busy talking about stupid things, I don't even know what they were talking about. I was waiting to see what was going to happen to this poor girl.

"Madison did you even hear a word I said to you?" Nikki nudged me in the arm.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I was talking about Krista and how she was so annoying."

"Oh yeah how she lied all the time to you, and was so jealous of me for nothing. Yeah she was a bitch."

"I feel the love for her." Jack laughed.

I looked back over to the girl, her boyfriend was gone. I had to do something so I did.

"I'll be right back." I walked over to the girls table.

"Hey, how are you." The girl looked up at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Madison nice to meet you…"

"What do you want, is this some kind of joke?" The girl was pissed.

I sat down next to her, "Listen lets just keep this between you and me. I saw you before; your boyfriend was probably saying some mean shit to you. Am I right? I'm just here to tell you that there is a way out of a bad relationship. You ever want to talk here's my cell number don't be afraid to ask me anything." I handed her a piece of paper.

"Whatever." The girl took the piece of paper and I got up.

"Nice to see you again."

As I walked back to my table Jack and Nikki were looking at me.

"What?"

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Nikki

"Just an old co-worker that's all. So what are we having for dinner tonight?"

After that afternoon the girl that I talked to body was found in her bath tub. She slit her wrists and held herself down. Her relationship was so bad that the only route she could find to get out of it was killing herself. I wish I could have helped her in some way, but I realized that I really couldn't.

That night as Jack walked us to his house, I got that eerie feeling again. I looked all around to see if Chris was any where, but he wasn't. Thank god, for now at least.

"Here we are the Mercer house." Jack led us inside.

"Hey Jacky you're here, finally." Jerry greeted us with a big smile. "Hello ladies, come on in."

"Daddy, Daniela stole my Barbie doll," cried little Amelia

"I did not daddy she took mine because she can't find hers," Daniela protested.

"Girls we'll find your Barbie's later, now come and say hi to some people for me." Jerry led them over to us.

"Hi Amelia, Daniela, I'm Madison a friend of the family. Nice to meet you both, this is my sister Nikki."

"Hi" Nikki waved.

"Uncle Jack where were you today?" asked Daniela

"I was out with Madison and Nikki."

"Oh so that's where you were." Camille said walking into the room.

"Mommy, these are friends of the family. This is Madison and Nikki." Amelia pointed to us both.

"Nice to meet you, I that your working for my Bobby now Madison."

"Yeah, I've been there for maybe a week or so."

Camille smiled, "Well come on take off your coats, and go take a seat in the living room, dinner should be done soon."

I sat down on the couch next to Nikki. I couldn't believe that I was in the infamous Mercer house. I looked over towards Nikki who was rummaging through the stuff on the coffee table.

"Nikki what are you doing?"

"What I'm looking for a magazine to read."

"Excuse me, excuse me." Said Amelia tugging on my leg

"Yes Amelia."

"Can you read this to me? She handed me a book.

"Sure." Amelia climbed on my lap.

I opened the book and began to read the sentences as Amelia pointed out all the pictures.

"What do horses do?" asked Nikki

"Neh, Neh." Replied Amelia

"That's right. What does a cow do?"

"Moo, Moo!"

"Madison I want to show you something." Daniela grabbed my arm.

"Here Amelia how about Nikki reads to you." I handed Nikki the book.

"Ok let's see what does a pig do?"

"Oink, Oink."

I smiled my sister was always so good with kids. I knew that one day she would be such a great mother.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Daniela dragged me up the stairs.

"You'll see." She stopped in the hallway and pointed to a room.

"That was Grandma Evies room. Come on I want to show you something." I followed her into the room. There were clothes all over the place; I was guessing that one of the guys took over her room.

"Whose room is this Daniela?"

"Uncle Bobby's, come here I'll show you what I found."

"Daniela I don't think you should be in here."

"See I found this." She was pointing to an old shoe box. "It has pictures of everyone and then people I don't know."

"Did you show this to your daddy?"

"No, daddy will get mad if he knew I was up here."

"Ok then lets just leave it and go back downstairs."

"You won't tell daddy or mommy that I was up here."

"Don't worry our little secret." I smiled followed her back down the stairs.

We waited another hour till dinner was ready to be served. Jack tried calling Bobby and Angel to see what was holding them up, but as always no answer. We decided we were too hungry and started with out them. Right after we all said grace and began digging in Bobby and Angel came storming through.

"Little brother next time you don't listen to me I swear to god your going get yourself killed." Bobby walked into the dinning room.

"Yeah well maybe you should have come up with a better plan Bobby. See that's your problem you don't think before you take action." Angel came in after him.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Bobby sat down at the table.

"Hi Madison, Nikki didn't know you guys were here for dinner." Angel sat by Sofi.

"Where were you Angel I have been waiting all day for you to come home?" Sofi actually sounded concerned.

"I had to take care of something. Can you pass the potatoes?"

Sofi surprisingly didn't say anything else. She just smiled and handed him the plate of potatoes. There was something unusual about Angel and Bobby. I made me wonder what was really going on in their heads. Maybe they killed a few people today and know their just erasing it from their minds.

I looked up at Bobby; he was too busy stuffing his face with food. He seemed bothered; I wanted to know what was bothering him.

The rest of dinner, everyone was asking Nikki and me questions about our family and shit. You know getting to know you type talk. It was nice and all but Bobby just seemed so distance from everyone. I had to ask him what was up.

After dinner Bobby said he'd be back, he was going to take a shower. I sat down stairs waiting for Bobby to get out of the shower.

"Hey Madison why don't you go up their and um help him clean off." Nikki whispered to me.

"No! Oh my god, I mean I would like to." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jack

"Oh you know some dirty jokes."

"So Jack do we get a tour of your house?" Nikki asked

"Uh yeah sure, this is the dinning room where we just ate. The kitchen, this over here is the laundry room, the living room."

"What's upstairs?"

"Nikki stop!" I nudged her in the arm.

"Can we see your room?"

"My room," Jack sounded nervous.

"Yeah why do you have a dead body up there or something? Nikki laughed.

Jack blushed and smiled.

As we followed him up the stairs we could hear the shower running. Bobby sounded like he was singing or talking to someone, who knows.

Jack led us into his room, typical guy there were clothes everywhere. His walls were painted some ugly green and there were so many posters of bands that I never heard of. Sitting on his bed was a guitar; from the look of it he used it a lot.

"Interesting room, do you play your guitar often?" I asked.

"Yeah I have a band actually, were called Element. Were a mix between classic rock and some heavy metal."

"Wow that's an interesting combination."

"Can you play something for us?" Nikki wasn't one for rock stars but who knows.

"Hey little fairy I see that you brought some of your fans." Bobby stood in the doorway; he was fully dressed (unfortunately) with his hair slicked back.

"Heh, let it go man." Jack began strumming on his guitar.

Bobby smiled, "You didn't show them my room did you."

Bobby seemed to have transformed back into his normal self, well the Bobby I met. It didn't make sense to me how one seconded he can be so nice warm, and then he can be cold and angry.

"No, we were really looking forward to rummaging through your stuff." I smiled.

Bobby laughed and came and sat next to me. I felt like a teenager again, hanging out with my b.f and his friends. It was weird.

Jack strummed on his guitar some more and sung us a songs. His voice was amazing, if I was a talent agent I would have signed him. I felt very at home, more than I have ever felt in my life.

That night as Bobby and Jack walked Nikki and I home I asked Bobby were he went this morning.

"I had some things I needed to take care of. I didn't want to wake you."

I had a feeling that he was lying but you know I didn't say anything.

That night Nikki and I said good bye to the guys and went back into my apartment.

"What's wrong Madison?" Nikki asked

"Nothing just thinking that's all. Do you want the bed?"

"Yeah sure, you're ok then."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

That night I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about how weird Bobby was acting. Maybe there was something going on that he just doesn't have the guts to tell me about. Whatever it was I hoped that Bobby would just tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday

November 8th

Played Hooky

I woke up on Wednesday morning and the first thing that came to mind was Bobby. He hasn't been to work in two days, last time I saw him was Saturday. I felt like he was ignoring me for some reason. I asked Jack about it and he said that Bobby just had some things to take care of. I don't know why it kept bothering me, I mean it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. Whatever I just couldn't take going to work and not seeing him.

I rolled off the couch and grabbed the phone. I called up and talked to Jerry telling him that I wasn't feeling all that great and I wouldn't be coming in. He said it was alright and I hung up, screw it I didn't care.

Nikki woke up around noon as she normally would. She came down into the living room to sit with me.

"Why aren't you at work?" she asked

"Didn't feel like going." I replied

"Oh you're playing hooky!"

"Yeah don't tell anyone though ok."

"I won't, what are we watching?"

"Some stupid Soap Opera, I don't know the name."

"Who's that, she doesn't look familiar?"

"That's Cynthia evil twin sister Candy. She's trying to seduce Josh, so she can have a baby with him, to make her boyfriend Mark jealous because he can not reproduce."

Nikki laughed "Oh my god I think you might be obsessed."

"No it just says it in the Soap Digest book I read this morning."

"Oh, what's for brunch?"

"M&M's want one."

"You're depressed I can tell. Oh hunny what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine really I am."

"Oh no it's about Bobby isn't it?"

"No, I mean maybe…ok it is. Nikki I can't tell why I fell for him in the first place. I should have just forgotten about it, I should just move on. I mean I haven't seen for three days now and I just feel like he's ignoring me. I mean one second he can be such a great guy and the next he is a total jerk! Why do I feel like this…Shit!" I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Aw it's ok Madison, calm down. I'm pretty sure Bobby had to take care of something important. I'm pretty sure he's not ignoring you. Besides Jack told me that Bobby sort of has a thing for you, obviously there is some attraction between you two. You worry too much; if fate has it then you two will be together one day. He's defiantly not ignoring you." Nikki hugged me.

"I am so glad you're here." I cried more.

Nikki and I for the rest of the afternoon stuffed our faces and talked about guys. It was fun, I felt like I was 15 again at a slumber party. You know you really don't appreciate your siblings till you get older, I guess it took me 22 years just too really appreciate my sister.

Later that evening we ordered some pizza, so I went down to the liquor store and picked us up some Mikes. As I walked in Vinnie as usual came up to me and said hi. I smiled and walked to the cooler. I grabbed what I wanted and went to pay up front. A very attractive man stood next to me in line.

"Alright that will be $11.50" Said Vinnie

I went to take out my wallet but the man gave Vinnie a twenty. I looked up at him, he smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." I said

"What buy a gorgeous lady a drink?" The man was so handsome.

My face turned red, "Well thank you…"

"Johnny and you are?"

"Madison, well thank you Johnny enjoy your night."

"Yeah you to Madison."

I smiled the whole way home. Who was that attractive guy Johnny? Where did he come from? Ugh! I wondered if I would ever see him again.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw Bobby pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Hey stranger can I help you?" I asked as I walked into the hallway.

"Madison, um yeah hi." He sounded nervous.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you didn't come to work so I came here to make sure that you're alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, good." He was acting really weird.

"Would you like some pizza?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." I opened my door leaving Bobby outside.

There was a knock on my door. "Bobby I thought you said that…."

There he was Johnny the nice attractive guy that I just met in the liquor store. He had a gun to Bobby's head. I panic and did what every scared girl would do, I fainted once again.

Still Wednesday

November 8th

Hostages

I woke up tied to my own kitchen chair; I looked over to the side of me, Nikki was tied up next to me, there was such fear in her eyes. I only wished that I could go and hug her tell everything was alright but I knew it wasn't.

I looked across at Bobby. He's head was bleeding, the blood dripped down his face make it look like streaks of blood tears. He must have been unconscious, his head was drooped down and his eyes were closed. I feared for my life at that very moment.

"Oh you finally decided to wake up." I looked up at Johnny; his sly smile reminded me of someone's. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks Chris. Johnny was his brother, why I didn't remember when I saw him in the liquor store I'll never know.

"I know you." I said "Your bastard of a brother is Chris."

"You mean was Chris, your buddy over here took care of him for ya. Killed him and shoved his body in the river."

"What do you mean?"

"Your knight in shining armor killed my brother. He probably didn't tell you did he trying to cover it up so you wouldn't think any less of you. Did he tell you about his deal too? He was going to give me you so I wouldn't kill him. Some hero he is."

I looked over to Bobby, he was awake. I felt tears burning in my eyes, "You bastard I can't believe you!" I was so upset why would Bobby do that to me!

"You don't understand." He mumbled.

"Fuck you Bobby Mercer!" I cried even harder.

"Aw, sorry to break up this joyous occasion but Madison I need some answers and I need them now. Where is my brother's money?"

"What money! Your brother was a drunken bastard; he spent his money on booze."

"Don't lie to me bitch where's my brothers fucking money."

"I don't know about any god damn money."

Johnny slapped me in the face, "Don't lie I don't like liars."

"I fucking don't know Johnny! Your fucking brother told me nothing about any money."

"Stop lying bitch!" He slapped me again.

"She's not lying! Leave her alone!" Nikki yelled.

"Shut her up."

One of Johnny's guys gagged my sister from talking.

"So you don't know where my fucking money is."

"No, I told you I don't know anything about money."

"Alright then here's what you two are going to do. I'm not going to kill you…yet, but this is what I want you to do. You have two weeks to come up with the money that brother had. Then I won't have a hit on your head or his. Ok, I'll see you in two weeks." Johnny walked out the door. His men were nice enough to untie us.

As soon as I was untied I ran up to my sister and hugged her. I was so afraid, Chris told me once about his brother but I never really believed the mob stories he told me.

"Are you alright Nikki?" I looked at her face.

"Yeah I'm ok; your lip is bleeding Madison."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do we do about him?" asked Nikki

"I don't know, he head has a gash in it, we need to take him to the hospital."

"But Madison…"

"But what, fuck it I don't care we'll take care of that later. Come on help me lift him up."

We walked over to Bobby and gently picked him up. He was mumbling something that I could not hear. I didn't care; I just wanted to get him to a hospital.

It was hard carrying Bobby's limp body down the stairs, he weighed too much for my sister and I to handle. We dropped him a couple times, not on purpose though…ok maybe once but that was because he was trying to sell me out.

We brought him out to my old beat up truck and shoved him into the front seat.

"Nikki you got to hold him up put some pressure on his wound so he doesn't bleed anymore." I was beginning to feel like I was on an ER show and things just went wrong.

I hoped in the car and drove like a fucking maniac to get to the hospital. I parked the car and Nikki and I dragged Bobby into the emergency room.

"I need a doctor now; my friend is bleeding severely from the head! Hello I need a doctor!" I was hysterical.

"Maim please calm down, we'll get you a doctor as soon as possible." The nurse tried to reassure me.

"Are you fucking kidding me! He's bleeding from the head! He might have a concussion something! He needs stitches you better get me a doctor now!"

"Maim please calm down."

"Did you hear her or not lady she said that he is bleeding from the fucking head! What the fuck is wrong you!"

"Excuse me can I help you." A very attractive doctor came up to us.

"Doctor Carter, these people are not…"

"Listen my friend isn't going to make it unless he gets treated! GOD!"

"Ah I feel weary." I looked over towards Nikki who fainted.

"Nikki get up! Forget about it, he needs medical attention to his head now!"

"Alright it's ok calm down. Nurse help this woman off the floor. Maim come with me we'll treat your friend."

"Ok." I don't know why but I actually felt sorry for Bobby. I guess deep in my heart I sort of not believed what Johnny said.

I waited outside of the room while the doctor stitched up Bobby.

"Your sister seems to be fine; she just had a fainting spell." Doctor Carter walked out with my sister clutching on to his arm.

"Yeah the nice doctor helped me." Nikki smiled.

"Your friend is all stitched up; he took a good hit to the head. He's sleeping but I'm sure he'll wake up in time."

"Yeah that means that will have to stay here for the night, right Madison."

"Yea sure thank you…"

"Doctor Carter, you can call me John."

"John what great name."

"Well thank you John." I smiled and John walked away.

"Geez Nikki I think you hit your head a little too hard." I laughed.

"Mrs. Nikki Carter has a good sound to it."

"Yeah you're defiantly delusional."

Thursday

November 9th

Questions must be answered

As soon as Bobby woke up the next morning he saw me sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked

"Good, what happened?"

"Well let's see you almost got yourself, Nikki and I killed. Who the hell do you think you are! You were going to give me up to a killer just to protect your own ass. God, to ever think that I could even trust you!" I was so mad.

"Whoa, whoa calm down, I wasn't going to lead him…"

"See your already lying to me! Is that it, you kill my b/f and expect me to make payment for your action. Fuck you Bobby!"

"Would you just shut up and let me explain."

"Fine but it better be what I want to hear."

"First off I didn't kill your b/f…"

"Bullshit then who did."

"Calm down, probably one of your b/f brother's goons. Angel and I took care of Johnny when he came into town. I guess he didn't get the message."

"Tell me why I should believe anything that you are saying."

"I'm not saying that you should, but if you trust me you would. That's why I came to your apartment last night, to tell you."

"What to watch my back thanks but it's too late." I was getting fed up.

"Just keep an eye out alright, be careful where you go to. I'm pretty sure everyone is connected in this town."

"Yeah I'll remember that next time when I go for help. I don't know who to trust any more. I don't even think I can trust you any more." I got out of the chair and began to walk away.

Bobby just stared at me, nothing came out of his mouth.

"Bye Bobby feel better." I walked out, that was it I couldn't trust anyone.

"So Doctor Carter is there a Mrs. Carter by any chance." Nikki was to busy flirting with the doctor.

"No actually there is not."

"Come on Nikki I want to go home." I stormed past her.

"Ok, if you ever looking for me here's my name and number. Give me a call sometime I love to hear from you. Bye." She handed him a slip of paper and walked away.

The whole car ride home was silent; I didn't want to even think about what just happened. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

When we got back to the apartment, I walked upstairs into my bedroom and plopped right on the bed. I was so tired that I instantly fell asleep.

As I was sleeping I dreamt about Bobby, he came to me in my dream telling me that everything was all right. He was going to take care of Johnny for me. Then he hugged me and I woke up.

I looked at my clock it was about 5:30 in the evening. I woke up and walked downstairs into the living room. I heard a TV going so I automatically thought that it was Nikki. With out even looking I plopped down on the couch, and looked over.

"Hi sweetheart." It was Chris. I started pinching myself, saying that it was all a dream but it wasn't.

His face was all swelled up and he had two black eyes. He looked like a hideous monster.

"But they said that you were dead." I almost fainted.

"I am baby, now come over here and give your daddy a kiss."

I woke up screaming! It was a dream, I was right all along.

"Madison what's wrong?" I looked up to see Bobby.

"Oh my god tell me I'm dreaming again." I reached out and touch him. He felt like a real solid person to me. His head was wrapped in bandages, and he looked like he got the beaten of his life.

I couldn't help it the first thing I did was get up and hugged him.

"I am so sorry, I need your help! Please forgive me!" I began to cry.

"I will." He held me closer to him.

That night I confessed everything to him about Chris and Johnny. I knew about the money and I wasn't just about to give it to the mob. I told him how I got involved and how I got to Detroit. I told him all about my job and how Tony would make deals and I was the messenger. I basically told him my whole life.

Then he confused some things to me, how he was following me. He knew everything about me, after Chris attacked me that night, he felt responsible for watching out for me.

It was great finally everything was on the table, we knew pretty much all we needed to know.

That night Bobby stayed over and he held me all night. Once again I felt so safe with him by my side.

To all my readers:

Thanks for the great comments! I am trying to figure out ways of how I am going to go at Bobby and Madison together. Nikki and Jack are sort of together. The whole box thing, hopefully will be revealed in the next two chapters or so. I am so excited because there is so much more to write about and reveal about everyone's past. Thank you again for reading and I will try and update as quickly as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

November 11th

A Day Gone Wrong

I wouldn't say that I was really dating Bobby, but I mean there was something there. Oh but on the other hand there was something defiantly going on between Nikki and Jack. I over heard one of her conversations to him. I think that they were going behind Bobby's and I back. Oh they will be busted sometime.

Jack called early that day and asked if Nikki and I wanted to stop by before we went out. Of course I said yes.

When we arrived at the house Sofi and Angel were outside fighting.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Sofi was screaming at him.

"Shut up Sofi, baby I love you but I got to go." He pushed her arm off of his.

"You can't go! Your such a liar!"

"Baby I have to take care of some business."

"Always business you never have time for me. Just go!" Sofi walked away.

"I don't even get a goodbye." Sofi turned around and gave him the finger and got into her car.

"Well I'm guessing they will be making up a lot tonight." I looked at Nikki and laughed.

"Hey you guys made it." Jack came out the door to great us.

"Hey Jack." Nikki smiled.

"Hey, so what's going on tonight?" I had to ask.

"That is a surprise for me to know and you two to find out. Come on in Bobby should be back soon."

We followed Jack into the house, it felt a little weird being there with him. The house almost had an empty feeling to it.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home." Jack plopped on the couch.

"What are we watching today?" Nikki plopped right next to him.

I felt sort of out of place so I walked up stairs. I told Jack that I was going to the bathroom but I really wasn't. I remembered that shoe box that Daniela pointed out to me the other day. I was interested to see what was in it. Carefully and quietly I snuck into Bobby's room.

His room looked the same as before, clothes every where and some of his mother's stuff still placed on the bureau. It seemed like a cozy room to have. I walked over to the bureau and started to look at some of his mothers stuff. She had rosary beads with crosses all hanging on the side of the mirror. She must have been a very religious person, who would of thought that she could even handle these four brothers.

I kept looking around the room. I opened some drawers to find some socks and underwear. I moved them out of the way and found some bullet holster. Not surprising, I mean I was going through Bobby Mercers drawers.

I moved from the bureau to the closet. Bobby surprisingly had some clothes hanging up, they were pretty nice looking clothes too. I rummaged through the closet a little more, I was interested to see what he had. Then there it was the shoe box that Daniela pointed out to me.

I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach as I grabbed the box. I felt like at any moment someone would walk in. I got enough courage and took the box and sat on the bed. I opened the lid and saw a whole stack of papers. I started to rummage through them, many of them were just peoples names and addresses.

Underneath the papers were pictures, of course I looked through them. A lot of them were of Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack. They were all so cute when they were younger, who would of known that they would turn out to be the people they are today.

Then I came across this one picture that seemed so weird to me. It was Bobby in a fishing outfit standing next to a man. It struck me to be really weird because I saw this man somewhere before. He just had one of those familiar faces, like I met him sometime in my life. I put the picture to the side and continued on rummaging through.

Just as I was finishing the stack of pictures the door opened and Bobby was standing there looking at me.

"Hey Bobby." I tried to make it like nothing was wrong. I mean I wasn't really snooping through his stuff.

"What you looking at?" He gave me a weird look.

"Oh just some pictures…that's all." I could tell that he was mad.

"Did Jacky show you these?"

I didn't want to lie so I told him and get Jacky in trouble. "I just sort of came across them."

Bobby gave me a suspicious look. "Honestly, I'm sorry I didn't mean to look at them it's just…"

"No it's fine, I've been looking for it."

I sighed in relief, thank god I thought he was going to kill me.

He crawled on the bed next to me, and took the picture that I left on the side.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the man in the picture.

"Hum, I think he was one of my mom's friends." He looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" I looked back at him. He didn't say anything.

"So is this what is this your high school picture. I can't tell if I like you better in this picture or if you like you now."

He smiled again, it was just one of those weird awkward moment. All I could do was stare into his eyes. I couldn't take any more, I just wanted to…then it happened Bobby moved in and kissed me.

It was the best kiss I ever experienced, ugh it was amazing! Of course we couldn't stop, as soon as his lips touched mine it was a whole make out session. I felt like I was 16 on my parents couch making out with my boyfriend.

We stopped for a little and he stroked his fingers through my hair. It was great just laying the with him, we didn't even say a word. I was so comfortable in his arms, I began to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Bobby, uh someone is downstairs to see you." Angel's voice came through the door.

"Who is it?" Bobby voice turned harsh.

"Cops man, cops."

"Shit! Stay here." Bobby rolled off the bed and went downstairs.

Of course I didn't listen, I got off the bed and went to the stairs. There were two cops standing at the door, I could see Jack and Nikki in the living room pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Bobby Mercer, it's been a long time since I seen you." The one cop took his hat.

"It's always great to see you Sully, what brings you hear."

"Well a Doctor Carter called me up the other day. Said two hysterical women brought you in for some stitches."

"Yeah I fell down the stairs."

"Ha ha, right you fell down the stairs. We found a body two weeks back, the body was identified as being Chris Nicastro. You probably know about the Nicastro brothers don't you. They have been ruling this town behind the scenes every since Sweet was taken care of." Sully partner grinned.

"Word on the street is that Chris big brother Johnny is back in town looking for some revenge. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" Sully looked at Bobby.

"Man you're always coming around here trying to start shit. You know we don't have anything to do with this bullshit so why do you even bother."

"Think again scum bag, we got evidence." Sully partner held up a little bag with a strand of hair.

"Oh Angel I think they got a piece of Sofi's hair, oh maybe not it looks like cracker Jack's."

"Funny it's a piece of your hair off Chris Nicastro body."

"Man they want to start this shit again Angel."

"Cops don't know anything do they." Angel smiled

"Shut your mouth smart ass."

"Whoa Sully you better control your boy, he doesn't have any manners." Bobby smirked. "So are you here to arrest me or what."

"You just better watch yourself Bobby. I don't want no repeats of the past." Sully opened the door. "You find anything out let me know, don't keep getting your self into things that we can handle."

"Yeah I'll try to remember that." Bobby shut the door behind him.

"This is bullshit Bobby! Man every time there always something going down. I told you that girl was trouble." Angel walked away.

"Hey back off asshole my sister didn't do anything." Nikki came out of the living room.

"Yeah you're no good either."

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Jack pushed Angel.

"Oh you want to go at me like that, huh little punk ass brother." Angle pushed Jack back.

"Leave him alone!" Nikki cried.

"Hey, hey now stop! It's nobody fucking fault! Calm down Angel!" Bobby stopped them.

I couldn't take any more, I ran down the stairs. "Nikki come on were getting out of here."

"Yeah that's right leave." Angle walked away.

"Come on Nikki I said lets go." I grabbed my sister by the arm.

"Nikki, no you don't have to leave it's ok." Jack touched my sisters arm.

"Come Nikki we caused them enough trouble." I looked over towards Bobby.

He didn't say anything, he knew I was right. I was hurt what was else was I supposed to do.

"No, I'm going to stay here with Jack. I'll be fine." Nikki slipped away from me.

"Fine, do what you want." I could feel tears developing in my eyes. I walked out the door and hopped in my car. That was it I felt lost everything, my sister and the man of my dreams all in one day.

I went home that night and sat alone watching TV. I was miserable, I didn't know what else to do.

There was a knock at my door but I didn't get up to answer it. I let the person knock forever before I heard the door open.

"Geez sweet heart can't even open the door for your good old friend Johnny." He walked over and sat next to me. I didn't even flinch, I was to upset to even be afraid of him.

"Sorry I didn't realize we were friends."

"So Madison did you come up with any thing for me."

"No, I don't know where your money is."

"Oh but you were supposed to be out there finding a way to get my money."

"Fuck you Johnny, get your own money."

"Now see when you act like that we have a problem."

"Whatever, I just want to be left alone." I changed the channel.

"Well tonight you're coming with me."

"Coming with you…" But before I knew it the guy behind me gagged me.

I was carried out to a car and shoved in the back seat. All I remember is that I tried to scream, and passed out. It was hopeless Johnny had me and no one could help.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday

November 12th

Johnny's Bitch

Nikki, Jack and Bobby went back to my apartment that day. As they walked up the stairs they noticed that my door was broken down. Of course Bobby and Jack went in first with the guns to search around. They walked into a mess of an apartment. Johnny's goons threw all my stuff around looking for any trace of the money that I might have in the apartment. Of course they found nothing, but they still a mess.

Johnny was a negotiator and was willing to make a deal. If anyone wanted to see me alive, they would have to pay all the money that I took from Chris and interest. He made it very clear on the note he left on the fridge, along with a picture of me tied up.

"So Madison don't you want to tell me where my money is." Johnny smiled.

"I don't know Johnny, Chris never told me exactly where it was. I had no access to it any way, your brother was too much of a fucking moron I am surprised he even knew he had money." Johnny slapped me across the face.

"Now Madison why do we have to play these games, all I want is my money so I can get the fuck out of this town. Come on baby, tell me where it is."

"I would if I knew. Besides Johnny, Chris was going behind your back spending it. How do you think I got that apartment? Huh, oh yeah your brother bought it for me with your money." He slapped me again.

"Madison, Madison why do you have to lie to me like that."

"No boss she's telling the truth." A tall man walked over to him.

"What is that?"

"Rent payments, it says here that the apartment is in your brother's name."

"Give me that." Johnny snatched the paper out of the man's hand.

He kept reading the paper and glancing up at me. It killed him to know that I was telling him the truth.

"Alright then tell me how you paid for the rent when Chris was in jail."

"I worked at the bar and did some extra things for Tony."

"What extra things?"

"See if I told you I would have to kill you." I laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny, don't forget what you started as. I could put you back in that life with the snap of my fingers." Johnny smiled.

"What are you some fucking genie. Oh let me slap my fingers and you will be up there dancing on the poles again naked." Johnny slapped me.

"So you think you're funny huh."

"Yeah some people say I should be a comedian."

"Hear that boys we got a comedian in the house." Everyone laughed. "Now Madison you're going to tell me the extra things you did for Tony. Remember were all a family, family doesn't keep lies from each other."

"Fine I was sucking a little cock on the side to make some extra money. Your fucking brother left me nothing when they put his ass in jail. Happy that's what happened, I don't have any of your brother's money. Besides even if I did, don't you think I would have spent it already?" I smiled.

"What you spend it on Madison?"

"I spent it on my brand new bed, since your brother and I broke the last one. When he got out of jail, he handed me some money. Told me he pay me just to be with me one last time. To bad for him that he drank so much that night that he passed out before anything happened. Next thing I knew he was back in jail."

"So you just took my brother's money."

"Yeah wouldn't you?"

"How much did he give you Madison?"

"A couple grand, I don't have it any more. It paid for my rent for that year and some other new furnishings in my apartment."

"That's all he gave you. Don't bullshit me."

"I'm telling you the truth Johnny."

"Alright, boys untie her."

"Finally, thank god." I stood up and stretched.

Johnny looked over towards me and mouthed something to me. I didn't quite get what he was saying but I followed him as he walked into the other room. I walked in and he shut the door behind me.

"I missed you so much baby." He grabbed me by the waist and brought me close to him.

"Oh me too Johnny, me too." I pressed him against me as we kissed. I missed the taste of his lips, his gorgeous green eyes. I was back in the arms of my true love.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday

November 14th

The Truth

Bobby didn't know what to do; Johnny was giving him a week to come up with the money. He thought of every plan possible just to try and get me back.

Meanwhile I was stuck with Johnny pretending to be his bitch. We used to have a past together when he was my employer. He fancied me a little too much, and started to pay me for other things.

For the past two nights laying in bed next to Johnny made me sick, all I could think about was Bobby. I wish he was here to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything was alright.

I felt like such a cheap whore all over again. I hated this life; I was treated like a rag doll.

"Madison baby come and meet some people." Johnny called me from the other room.

I smiled and walked into the room. "This is Michael, Sonny, Frankie, and Joey. Why don't you give them a little kiss."

I walked over to each and kissed them on the cheek. "Nice to meet you all." I smiled and wiggled my butt as I walked out of the room.

I couldn't believe it, two days and I felt like I was back in Brooklyn working my old job again. I hated it, there had to be a way out.

Later that day Johnny left with his boys. He asked me if I wanted to go with him, but I told him I was tired. As soon as he left I grabbed the phone and dialed my apartment number. The line kept ringing till I got my answer machine.

"Damn!" I hung up. I began to think all hope was lost till I remembered Bobby's number. I picked up the phone and waited on the line. I crossed my fingers and prayed that someone was going to pick up.

"Hello," Said a familiar voice on the other line.

"Bobby!" I screamed over the phone.

"Madison holy shit where are you!"

"Bobby, oh my god I'm so sorry! Bobby you have to help me! You have to help me!" I began crying over the phone.

"Where are you I'll come get you! Are you alright!" Bobby was hysterical.

"Yeah, yeah but you can't come and get me now. Johnny will just hunt us both down."

"Why what's going on, Madison are you…"

"Come to a place called Sonny's Palace it's a casino and restaurant. I'll be there with Johnny."

"Madison…"

"Bobby, I have to just tell you this one thing. Before I even met you or Chris, Johnny was my employer. He mixed a little too much business with pleasure and before I knew it I was his new bitch. Back in Brooklyn things were different, I actually loved him. Now that he's back I am so afraid what he's going to do. He's a mad man Bobby, he never tried to kill me before but now things are different. Be careful, ok. I'll meet you tonight at Sonny's Palace, go into the coat room I'll meet you there. Ok I got to go."

"Madison, I…"

"Bobby I love you too." I hung up. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I couldn't believe I just said that to him.

Later that night at Sonny's

"Hey Johnny who's the pretty lady?" a big bald fat man asked.

"Madison, this is Frankie Jr."

"Nice to meet you, um excuse me. Johnny I'll be right back, I'm going to the ladies room. Meet you at the tables."

He smiled, "Yeah, I'll need you by my side."

I smiled and walked away. As soon as I was out of his sight I ran to the coat room.

"Hey Nick, how are you." I said walking behind the counter.

"Hey Madison haven't seen you around here for a while."

"Yeah well you know I sort of fell out. So I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is and how much it's going to cost me."

"Alright, I'll pay you whatever you want if you promise to say that you never saw me in here."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Don't ask questions Nick, don't forget who I know and what they can do to you. Just do me this favor, a man is coming in tonight. He'll probably be wearing a black leather jacket. Lead him right into the closet alright."

"Simple enough, what else do you have planned?"

"Alright you're going to sneak us out of here. If Johnny or anyone else asks where I am tell them you don't know."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Nick was beginning to resist.

"Listen to me, after tonight I want you to pack your bags and get the fuck out of town. If you fuck this up Nick I swear, I'll send my dad after you."

"Alright cousin no need to bring up Uncle Mike I want to live."

"Good, alright then."

I waited a good hour hidden behind the coat closet. I heard Johnny stop by a couple times asking Nick where I was. Nick played dumb and told him that he hasn't seen me.

Finally at 11:00 I heard Bobby's voice.

"Hi, yeah I'm here for…"

"Bobby Mercer what a surprise." I heard Johnny's voice.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself.

"Oh Bobby Mercer, yeah I have something for you." Nick reached down underneath the counter.

"Johnny come on your winning at the table," Said one of his goons.

"Alright, I'll see you later Bobby." He winked at Nick.

"Looking forward to it Johnny," Replied Bobby.

Nick looked down at me and nodded.

"Bobby!" I poked me head up to see him.

"Madison are you alright?" Bobby came behind into the closet.

"Oh my god I am so happy to see you." I threw my arms around him.

"Alright, you ready let's go." Bobby and I slowly stood up.

As we began walking out the door I heard someone yell. "Everyone freeze, FBI do not move a muscle."

"Shit!" I grabbed Bobby's arm and rushed him out the door.

"What the fuck is going on Madison."

"No time to explain get in the car." We hopped in to Johnny Cadillac and began to drive away.

We were about 200 feet away from the casino when a bullet came through the back window and out the front.

"Shit, drive faster Bobby." He slammed his foot on the gas. Luckily we made it out alive.

As I walked into the Mercer home that night, I felt like everyone was looking down at me. I just had that feeling that everyone was pissed at me. I could have gone somewhere else but Bobby insisted I stay with them.

"Oh my god Madison you're alright." Nikki hugged me as soon as I walked in.

"Yeah I'm ok." I hugged her tightly.

"Hey, how are you." Jack walked over and hugged me.

"Aw, Jack."

"You alright, don't worry we got your back." Angel smiled. "Come here." He hugged me. At that moment I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Come on Madison I'll make us some tea." Sofi grabbed my hand and I followed her into the kitchen.

That night I had nightmares of Johnny coming after me, I knew this time that if he caught me I'd be dead. I woke up a couple times and looked over. At first I jumped because I thought it was Johnny, but it was Bobby sleeping so peaceful. I feel back to sleep and tried not to think about anything, but of course it didn't work.

I climbed out of bed and went down stairs. I flipped on the TV and watched I Love Lucy. I laughed and it mad me feel better. As soon as Bewitched came on I could feel my eyes close and my head felt heavy. I then finally feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday

November 15th

Facing My Fears

"Madison, where's Madison she's not in the room!" Bobby was looking all over upstairs.

"I don't know Bobby, calm down knowing my sister she's probably downstairs making breakfast." Nikki reassured him.

Bobby and Nikki came down the stairs looking for me.

"I don't think I left the TV on last night." Nikki walked into the living room.

There I was sprawled out on the couch snoring. The both laughed; I made their day for sure.

"Madison, Madison, why don't you go up-stairs and sleep in the bed." Nikki shook me lightly.

"Huh, what get your fucking hands off me." I sat up to see my sister with a concerned look on her face. "Oh my god I'm sorry Nikki."

"What happened last night?" Bobby looked at me.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Bobby I need toilet paper!" Yelled Jack from upstairs.

"Jack it's under the sink!" Bobby yelled back.

"Guys." Nikki looked at me and laughed.

After breakfast I took Nikki to the side, I needed to talk to her about something important.

"What's up?"

"Ok, I think I'm going to call dad." I waited for her reaction.

"Why would you want to call that asshole?"

"He's the only one that I know can get me for sure out of this mess."

"What are you going to tell him Madison, that since he left us 10 years ago that our lives went the wrong way. We got caught up with the wrong people and now we need his help because of it. Bullshit Madison he doesn't care about us, that's why he left in the first place."

"You don't know that Nikki."

"Come on Madison use your brain I have been in worst relationships then you have, I had you and my other friends to help me through them. Why aren't you letting us help you! Why do you feel that you need to bring another outsider into this. Just because dad is an FBI agent doesn't mean anything, he'll just bring us all in on some stupid charges."

"Nikki I didn't even want to drag anyone in to this mess. I've been dealing with it ever since I was 18; I've run out of options I don't know what to do any more. I just want to end it, I try everything and you know what it all comes back and bites me in the ass. History repeats itself if you didn't notice. I'm just like Aunt Karen, in two years I'll be…"

"Don't even say it! You are going to get out of this, I know you will. You're stronger than Aunt Karen ever was! Believe me you will get over it, were all here to help you."

"Then why do I feel that it's not enough." I started to cry. My sister came and hugged me. I knew that if I didn't let them in to help, I would find myself alone.

Later that day I gathered everyone up into the living room. I had to face my fear and let them help me through this.

"Ok, I have to tell you everything in order for you to help me. First off when I was 12 my father left my family. Nikki and I were the two oldest and it hit us the hardest. I couldn't take it finally when I was 18 I moved out and went to Brooklyn. There I met this guy Johnny, I thought he was great. I went to work for him as a stripper. I thought that hey it was good money; it was the worst job ever. Johnny fancied me a little too much and started to mix business and pleasure. He was so jealous if any other man looked at me; he decided to move my job to being what I call his bitch. I would call people for him, run errands, and set up meetings.

Then one day Johnny was gone and Chris came into the picture. We moved her to Detroit, Chris bought me the apartment I live in now. It was all good at first till things got worse. He abused me a lot and one night I couldn't take any more. I stabbed him and called the cops. He was sent to jail and I got off with nothing.

Then that's when I went to work for Tony. Little did I know that he was linked to Johnny, but Tony was a good to me and told me that he wouldn't say anything to Johnny. It went pretty well for about a year and a half. That's when Bobby showed up, and then Chris came back. Then the person that I feared the most came back." I had to stop as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Now I realized that you are trying to help me and I am willing to let you. I did not mean to drag you into this situation, but you are the closet thing to what I wanted my family to be."

"We need a plan Bobby." Angel looked up at me.

"Yeah what is the plan Bobby?" Sofi looked over to him.

"I don't know, I'll think of one. Just give me some time." Bobby got up and left the room.

That night at dinner, Bobby announced that we were going bowling. I didn't know what to think, I didn't think it was safe but he told me to trust him.

After dinner we piled into two cars and drove to the bowling alley. When we got there everything seemed to be fine.

We went inside and paid the guy for two lanes. We decided to play guys against girls. It was fun; Sofi was a pretty good bowler surprisingly for a drama queen. We played two games and then switched the teams.

I was on a team with Bobby and Angel. Nikki, Sofi, and Jack were on the other team. Of course the first game we kicked ass, but then in the second game the other team creamed us.

As I returned my shoes I watched Bobby and Angel go up to a man. He was a big tall probably 400 pounds, he had a tattoo on his neck, and then tattoos up and down his arms. If I ever met him some where I probably would be scared shitless.

"Madison, come here." Angel called me over to him and Bobby. "This is Bill; he's going to help us with our plan."

"Nice to meet you Bill, I'm Madison." I stuck out my hand. He delicately took my hand and shook it.

"You too, Bobby over here tells me that you're having some trouble with Johnny Nicastro. Don't worry, will get him his money and take care of him for you. Believe me after this you will never see him again."

"Thanks, Bill." I smiled; he made me feel pretty good.

"Alright Bill will see you around." Bobby slapped his hand and walked away.

When we got back to the house, Jerry's car was parked outside. Bobby had a concerned look on his face.

"Stay here, don't move." Bobby got out of the car and pulled out his gun. He walked inside the house; it made me wonder why he was so suspicious about Jerry's car being there.

Finally after sitting in the car for what felt like ever, Bobby came out. "Come everything's alright."

I walked in and saw Jerry sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jerry," I waved to him.

"Hi Madison," He sounded depressed.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"Camille and him had a fight; he's just staying her till it blows over. Come on, we'll talk upstairs." Bobby grabbed my hand, and I followed him up the stairs.

I looked over towards Jack room as I waited for Bobby to open his door. Nikki and him were sitting on his bed. He was playing his guitar and singing about her. It was cute, I was so glad to see my sister so happy.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Bobby looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, I wasn't really getting why he was acting weird.

"So…" I tried to make conversation but he didn't say anything.

Finally I took a deep breath and walked up to him. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He pulled me closer, and pressed my breasts against his chest. Ugh it was such a great moment.

He released me and led me towards the bed. I laid down and allowed him to crawl on top of me. It was great; I haven't had such an intimate moment in a long time.

Things started to get a little more heavy and before I knew it I felt that oh so familiar bulge pressing against hip. I couldn't help but to smile, I was such heavenly bliss.

As I began to take off my shirt there was a knock at the door. Bobby stopped kissing me and yelled, "What!"

We heard some laughter and then the sound of running footsteps down the hall.

Bobby looked down at me, I started laughing. He smiled, and kissed me again.

I took of my shirt and unhooked me bra. Bobby took off his shirt and went to move back on top of me. I resisted and tugged on his pants.

"Come on I'll take off mine too." I laughed.

"You're such a tease." Bobby unhooked his pants and slid them off. I did the same, and threw them on to the floor.

Bobby crawled back on top and we started all over again.

It was by far the greatest night that I ever had with a man in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday

November 16th

Some Fun

I woke up the next morning, and looked at Bobby.

"Good morning." He stroked his fingers through my hair.

I smiled I was so happy, with him. "Ugh…I need a shower." I groaned as I rolled over on to his chest.

"Yeah I can smell that." Bobby laughed.

"Hey you don't smell so great yourself." I sniffed his chest. "Whew, smells like you've been crawling through some garbage." I laughed.

He smiled, "Shower then."

"Ugh give me for five more minutes I'm enjoying this to much."

"Alright then we'll lay her lazy."

"Bobby."

"Yeah."

"Why did it take me so long to find you."

"I don't know."

"Hum, Bobby."

"Yeah, Madison."

"Did you know that your feet smell." I laughed into his chest.

"Madison your feet smell worse than mine."

"No, they don't. Well fine, but you farted and it was the worst stench I ever smelt in my life."

"When did I fart?"

"The other night, that's why I left it smelt really bad." I laughed.

"Funny, Madison." He laughed.

After another half hour of just lying there, Bobby suggested that we should get up.

"No, I don't want to go to school mommy." He grabbed my legs and gently began pulling me out of the bed. "Fine, I'm up." I turned over and rolled right off the bed.

"Madison you alright." Bobby came over to the side of the bed. I was laughing my ass off.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, that's how I get out of bed." He helped me up off the floor.

He smiled, "Where did your parents find you."

"At the circus, I was the girl that put my head in the lion's mouth." He gave me a weird look. "What I'm weird that's why you think I'm so cute." I kissed his nose.

He laughed, and opened the door. Jack and Nikki were standing outside the door with huge smiles on their faces. "We heard a bang." Nikki tried to hold back her laughter.

"I fell out of the bed." I replied.

"Oh really what were you two doing?" Nikki started cracking up.

"I don't know Nikki what were you and Jack doing the other night."

Nikki looked at me with a confused look. "Yeah that's what I thought nothing." Bobby and I walked downstairs.

After breakfast, Bobby and I ran upstairs quick to get the bathroom.

"Come on before any one else wants the shower!"

We grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I went over to the tub and turned on the water. I waited for the water to be at a good temperature and pulled up the thing for the shower.

Bobby and I undressed and hopped in. It was fun, we acted like really stupid as we washed each others hair. I took some of his hair and gave him a Mohawk, it didn't suit him. He took my hair and placed it all on top of my head. He said I looked like a wet dog.

We were horrible, squirting each other with soap, and trying to knock each other down.

"Hey what's going on in there?" yelled Nikki from the door.

I looked at Bobby and smiled. "OH BOBBY, BOBBY! DON'T STOP! HARDER, DEEPER, OH BOBBY!" I screamed.

Bobby started laughing, and I joined him. It was so funny.

As we got dressed someone knocked on the door. "Were in here!" Bobby yelled.

When we were done we opened the door to see Jerry standing their stunned. "Man this house is crazy." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You know next time you guys are going to have sex in the shower, let everyone know first so we can leave." Nikki laughed.

"Bobby didn't know you were such a ladies man. I guess all those years of ballet made you pretty flexible." Jack laughed.

"Whatever little fairy, at least I wasn't sucking some cock before Nikki came along." Bobby smiled.

"Now what's wrong with sucking a little cock left and right just to make some money. I'm all for it Jacky." I laughed. "I'm just kidding, I love ya! Oh and another closer Jacky. My sister is a big screamer so I suggest that if you don't want anyone to know what your doing to gag her before you even start."

"I'll remember that." Jack laughed.

"What did she say to you?" Nikki looked at Jack.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Come on Nikki I think I might have a scarf I can gag you with." Jack started laughing.

"Madison you're such a bitch!" Nikki laughed and faked attacked me.

"What I was give him some pointers." I laughed. "I love you big sister!" We hugged and gave each other the finger.

Later that night Sofi and Angel announced that they were going out. Jerry finally made up with Camille and went home. We decided to order some pizza, Jack and Nikki offered to go to the liquor store to pick up some stuff.

Bobby and I waited at home for the pizza to come.

"Let's play some hockey." I don't know I just felt like playing.

"Where at the center?" Bobby looked at me weird.

"No come on we'll play in here. Nothing to rough that we break something, here we this can be the goal." I place to chairs at the entrance to the dining room.

"Alright, be right back." Bobby went and got two sticks and a puck.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Bobby smiled

"Oh I see how it is, fine but you'll be sorry." I swooped the puck and ran past him.

Bobby chased me and lightly pushed me to get the puck. I shoved him and shot the puck right in between the chairs. "Goal!"

"Oh so you want to play dirty. Alright, you're going to regret this."

Bobby grabbed the puck and went back towards the living room. I waited for him to move, "Come on Bobby Mercer what you got."

He smiled and swooped the puck right between my legs. I ran after him, trying to get the puck. "Goal! Huh what was that oh a goal!"

"You think your hot shit don't you."

Bobby smirked, "Come on your turn."

We played for a while till there was a knock at the door. Bobby picked me up and carried me over towards the door to see who it was. It was the pizza guy.

Bobby opened the door, "Yeah what do you want."

"Bobby, pay the man." I gently slapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, hold on." He put me down and reached into his pocket. "Here you go keep the change."

Bobby grabbed the boxes of pizza and shut the door.

"Pizza, I love pizza!" I followed him into the kitchen.

"The alcohol is here!" Nikki and Jack came in through the back door.

"Anyone see you Jack?" Bobby looked at his brother.

"No, I made sure. Oh and I did that thing you asked me to do."

"You did good little fairy."

We sat down and ate our pizza.

Later that night as I began to fall a sleep, I thought about what that thing Jack might have taken care of. It bothered me, I made me wonder if I had anything to do with it.

"What's wrong baby?" I rolled over and looked at Bobby.

"Nothing." I kissed him.

That night as we made love all I could think about was loosing Bobby, I don't know why but I had that gut feeling that something wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday

November 18th

Nick Called

I was down at the children's center getting ready for our annual Thanksgiving dinner, when Sofi told me that someone was on the phone for me. I walked into the office and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I sat down in the chair.

"Hey Madison it's me…"

"Nick, how do you get this number?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry about it, I have Johnny after me Nick or did you forget that."

"Well I'm calling to tell you about Johnny."

"What about him?"

"You remember the FBI, well Johnny got out in time before they could get him. But then somebody rated him out. He's in jail Madison."

I almost fainted, "No, are you sure."

"Madison, I'm being serious. He got arrested just last night; it's all over the news."

I went over and turned on the TV, Nick was right the headline was Johnny Nicastro the known mob boss has been arrested.

"Holy shit finally they arrested that bastard!"

"Yeah, but we have another problem."

"What Nick, why what's going on?"

"Well you know how the FBI came here, well someone you probably don't want to talk to found me. Your dad is here in Detroit, he's looking for you Madison."

"What, no you're not serious; please tell me you didn't tell him where I am." I could feel my heart sink to the floor.

"No, I didn't tell him anything."

"Then how the hell did you get this number Nick."

"Madison I really didn't…"

"Good bye Nick." I hung up the phone. "GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed.

Later that evening back at the house, I told Nikki what happened with Nick.

"So Johnny's in jail and dads looking for us, damn were screwed." Nikki shook her head.

"Yeah that's why I think that we should just go back to my apartment. I don't want to lead dad here, this is the only place so far we've been safe."

"Did you tell Bobby yet?"

"Tell me what?" Bobby walked into the room.

"I leave you two alone." Nikki walked out of the room.

"So I have some good news, Johnny was arrested."

"Yeah I saw on the news." He gave me a concerned look.

"Yeah so but then I have some bad news. You know how I told you my dad was an FBI agent. Well he's here in Detroit looking for me."

"No problem he'll never find you if you're here."

"But the thing is Bobby; I don't want to lead him here. I mean this is the safest place I have to stay; I don't want to ruin that. If he finds me, I rather it be at my apartment. Besides I need to clean the place up any way." I smiled.

"Yeah, well Jack and I will come and stay with you."

I smiled, "You're so great."


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday

November 24th

Thanksgiving

Nikki and I arrived early to help Camille and Sofi out with Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hello." I said as I walked in.

"Where in the kitchen, come on in." Yelled Camille

"Hi Madison, Hi Nikki, were making dinner." Said Daniela

"Oh really, what are you making?" Nikki asked.

"Mommy what are we making?" asked Daniela

"We are making mashed potatoes, stuffing, pumpkin, apple pies, and of course turkey." Camille smiled.

"The boys are out playing hockey." Sofi handed Nikki and I an apron.

"What do you need us to do?" Nikki looked around the kitchen.

"Clean the dishes." Sofi laughed.

"Sofi, be nice. No, you can help set the table. Amelia and Daniela will help you."

"Come on Nikki."

"Stupid Latino bitch, she should just eat shit and die." Nikki and I laughed as we walked into the dinning room.

We waited for another hour till the boys got home.

"Oh little brother I kicked your ass out there on the ice." Bobby came in laughing.

"Who cared about who one, I'm hungry." Jerry whined.

"Well it's about time, Bobby I told you not to stay out to late." Camille grabbed her husband's hand. "Come on baby, dinner is ready."

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence the infamous Bobby Mercer." I smiled.

"Oh where you waiting on me pretty lady."

"Funny, you left me here while you went out and played hockey!" I began to fake cry.

"Oh I'll take you out later, you and me one on one game."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you." I kissed him.

"Come on guys I want to eat sometime." Jack motioned us into the dining room.

As I looked up at everyone around the table, I knew that this is what a real family felt like.

I looked over towards Nikki, I never saw her smile so much in her life. Jack was really the right guy for her.

"Madison, Nikki would you like to say grace?" Asked Jerry

"Sure, Nikki do you want to start."

After we said grace, it was like a mad house. Everyone dug right into the food like they haven't eaten for days.

"Can you pass the potatoes?" Bobby looked towards me.

"Sure."

"Hey Madison I think you got a little something on your face." Bobby pointed to my face.

"What, what is it? Get off." I kept rubbing my face.

"Oh it's just some..." He took his finger and smeared mash potatoes on my face.

"Bobby!" I took some of my yams and smeared on his face.

"Ok were even, here let me get that for you." He smeared even more mashed potatoes on my face.

"Oh even ha, I don't think so." I touched my face and smeared the mash potatoes on to his.

"Come on guys it's Thanksgiving, for once can you not act like children." Jerry tried to hold back his laughter.

"Jeremiah!" Camille hit him with her napkin.

"What Camille it's funny, see." He smeared potatoes on her face.

"Daddy got mommy!" Amelia and Daniela laughed.

Before any one knew it, it turned into a complete food fight. Everyone was smearing some sort of food on to each other. Laughter filled the room giving it a warm feeling that hasn't been felt for a long time.

"I like to make a toast, to the greatest woman in the world Evelyn Mercer. May she rest in peace." Jack stood up, and we clinked our glasses together.

At that very moment the door bell rang. Jack walked to the front door to answer it. He was gone for a long time, when he came back he said that it was for Nikki and I. I felt my heart drop to the floor, my number one thought was that Johnny found us.

As Nikki and I walked to the front door, we saw a man that we did not recognize.

"Madison, Nikki, I waited a lone time to see you two again."

"Dad." I was shocked to see him.

"Yeah, it's me good old dad." He smiled.

"Oh sorry we don't have a father anymore." Nikki slammed the door shut. "We don't need him Madison we never did."

"But Nikki, he's here the least we can do is say hi."

"You did, now let's go he can't spoil this for us." Nikki took my hand and dragged me away from the door.

After dessert, Bobby told me to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Asked Nikki

"Bobby's and I are going to play a little one on one in hockey."

"Be careful ok." She gave me a concerned look. "Dad might still be out there somewhere."

"Don't worry I have Bobby." I smiled

"Ready to go?" Bobby came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be back later Nikki. Don't worry sis, I'll be alright."

During the car ride there, all I could think about was my sister's face. Was she really that concerned about me seeing my dad? I mean all I did was say Dad, it wasn't like I was going to run up to him and hug him. Tell him how much I missed him and shit. No, he really hurt me and my family. Why on earth would I ever want to talk to him again.

Besides I have a brand new family, maybe not the greatest of all families but one of the best I have ever had.

On the ice, Bobby tried tripping me a couple of times. He was playing unfair, it was time for my revenge.

"Bobby, what the hell is that!" I pointed towards his car.

He turned around to look, and I stole the puck from him.

"Hey, you cheat."

"OH SCORE! Let me see that's 105 for me and oh 55 for Bobby."

"Yeah we'll see about that." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I laughed as I faked punched him.

He held on to me tightly as he skated over to the bench. "Come on it's getting late." He put me down and sat next to me.

"Bobby."

"Yeah Madison."

"Do you know who your father is?"

Bobby turned his face to look at mine. "I have no father, and neither do you."

That night as I laid in bed, I thought about what Bobby said. In some way he was right, I didn't have a father.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday

November 26th

Cleaning Up My Apartment

I finally had to face the mess that Johnny and his goons made out of my apartment. I wasn't too happy about having to clean my apartment, I just wanted to leave it as it was. I was loving being at Bobby's house, I hardly had to clean at all.

"I say we just burn this place down and move on." I kicked a box out of my way.

"I think that's the best idea you had all day." Nikki threw a box down.

"Yeah we'll just have Jack over here light up a cigarette and leave drop it on the couch on accident. No one will ever know the difference; will just say it was another attempt to kill me or something."

"Well if you really want me too." Jack lit a cigarette.

"I was kidding Jack, no smoking in my apartment."

"Woo sexy, you should wear this more often." Bobby held up some of my lingerie.

"Oh really, I thought it would suit you so much better."

Bobby made a funny face, "Oh do you really think so."

"Well, I don't know I think it would personally look better on Jack." Nikki laughed.

"Yeah Jack has the butt for it." Nikki and I laughed.

"Aw Bobby, will find something for you."

Later that evening the apartment was almost back in to order. Some of my things still needed to be fixed but it was almost back to it's normal state.

We went back to the house and relaxed. It was nice, we rented a movie and pop some popcorn.

I laughed through out the whole movie, even at the parts that weren't that funny.

That night as I laid in Bobby's arm he asked me to come and move in to the house.

"What would I do with the apartment?"

"We could sell it."

I couldn't big bad Bobby Mercer was asking me to come and live with him.

"What about Angel and Sofi?"

"What about Nikki and Jack, I don't care."

"Bobby, I would have never thought…"

"I just want to take care of you"

"I love you Bobby Mercer." I rolled over and kissed him.

"I love you Madison."

The rest of the night we talked about moving, it was weird I never thought that it ever come to this.

Friday

December 2nd

Jack's Birthday

"Jack wake up it's your birthday! Jack! Jack!" Nikki jumped on top of him.

"Ugh…what did you say?" Groaned Jack.

"Jacky boy it's your birthday." I jumped on to his bed. "Wake up!"

"Come on you little fairy, tonight were gonna make a man out of you." Bobby shook his brother.

"Alright, I'm getting up."

As Jack walked down the stairs, Nikki greeted him with some pancakes.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Aw, thanks baby." He kissed her.

During breakfast we talked about where Jack wanted to go that night. It was funny all he said is that he wanted to get wasted and win some money. I could tell already that it was going to be an interesting night.

Later that night, we took Jack out to dinner at some restaurant that I have never been to. It was so neat, it reminded me of a jazz club almost.

A waitress sat us down at a table almost right in front of the stage. There was a banner that hung above stating that it was open mic night. I looked over towards Bobby he smiled; I couldn't wait for later on tonight.

"Wow so we get to hear some live music tonight." I smiled.

"Yeah it should be good." Bobby smiled.

"So what is the number one thing you want for your birthday?" Nikki asked.

"Well I can't really say what it is, my brother and your sister are sitting here." Jack laughed.

"I'm being serious."

"Me too baby."

"Jack."

"I don't know I got everything since I met you."

Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"Smooth little fairy smooth." Bobby laughed.

After we ate dinner we insisted that Jack opened his presents.

"Here open mine first. The first box is from me, the second is from all of us." I handed him two boxes.

"Hum I wonder what you got me." He ripped open the first box and found the lingerie from my apartment. He started laughing.

"Well I mean I thought it would look so cute on you."

"Go put on little fairy and do a dance for us."

"Bobby, Jack give me back my underwear."

"Hum I sort of like this whole lacy thing." He laughed. "What's in this box?"

He ripped open the second box, "Oh yes some guitar picks, song book, some cds. What's in the envelope?"

"Open it."

"Lets see, oh no way concert tickets and what's this." He opened up a piece of paper.

"Tada you are number 13, tonight you will be playing for open mic night."

"What!" Jack eyes grew big.

"Yeah and there is some scouts hanging out around here in the audience too." Nikki grabbed his arm in excitement.

"Happy Birthday Jack." Bobby hugged his little brother.

"Aw look Nikki a Kodak moment."

We waited for a while till the open mic night started. Bobby kept ordering us rounds of whatever we were drinking. I can admit that I was a little to out of it when Jack went on stage.

"I like to dedicate this song to the three greatest people sitting right at that table. I love you Nikki."

"Love you too!" Nikki yelled.

We watched as Jack totally blew everyone away in the restaurant. He was fantastic, I would of signed him right on the spot.

When he came back Nikki went crazy. She was jumping up and down like a crazed fan.

"Oh my god you did so good!" She kissed him.

"Great job Jack!" I yelled. "To Jack Mercer the rock star!" I held up my glass for a toast.

"Jack Mercer my little sister who became a man." Bobby laughed.

We hung out for a little while more and then decided to head out.

As we walked into the house we heard two people fighting in the kitchen.

"Why do you always lie to me Angel!" Sofi yelled.

"I'm telling you baby I'm not lying." Angel sounded pissed.

"Then who do they belong to them Angel. There not mine!" Sofi threw something in his face.

"Baby someone must of put them in the wrong drawer or something."

"Yeah right Angel I am sick and tired of this. I'm leaving." Sofi grabbed her jacket.

"Fine leave I don't care!"

"Fuck you!" Sofi stormed passed us.

"What the fuck was that about Angel? La Vida Loca finally can't take anymore." Bobby laughed.

"Don't even start man I'm not in the mood." He walked passed us and up the stairs.

"I'm smashed and tired. I smell I need a shower." I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

As I stood in the shower I felt a breeze on my butt, I turned around to see Bobby.

"Hey." I turned around to face him.

"You alright?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He smiled and moved and kissed me. It was nice, we just kissed as the warm water hit our bodies. I was so turned on afterwards, that we had the best sex ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Thursday

December 8th

Nikki's Confession

Nikki woke up that morning with a strange feeling. She felt very empty and she didn't know why.

"Jack." She rolled over to hug him. "Jack." He wasn't there; she bolted up and ran down the stairs.

Jack was sitting with Bobby and I in the kitchen.

"Jack there you are." She smiled and went to hug him.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She was confused, why was Jack crying.

"Nikki mom called today, Weston came home." I smiled.

"Jack! Let me explain." Nikki's realized why Jack was crying.

"There's nothing to explain Madison, he's your son." Jack got up and walked out the door.

"Jack! Jack! Wait please wait! Thanks a lot Madison." Nikki ran after him.

"What do you want from me Nikki; you lied to me about your own son!" Jack shook his head and began walking down the street.

"Jack I didn't mean to lie to you its just…Jack!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Jack! Jack!" Nikki collapsed on to the ground.

"Nikki come on inside." I helped my sister off the ground.

"I didn't mean too, Madison I didn't mean too."

"I know Nikki, I know."

Later that day Jack came home.

"Hey Jack you alright little fairy." Bobby walked up to his brother.

"Don't even start with me man." Jack walked passed him.

"You know she loves you."

"Yeah I know." Jack walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Nikki I didn't know you were in here." Jack went to open the door.

"Jack don't leave." He turned around and looked at her.

"It all started when I was eighteen, I thought I fell in love with the man of my dreams. His name was Darrell. We talked about getting married and shit. I thought that I was going to be with him forever." Nikki paused to wipe her tears.

"I was wrong, as soon as I found out I was pregnant he left. Didn't even tell me he was going. I woke up the next morning and all his shit was gone. All I had was myself, no one even knew I was pregnant till after I had him. I lost my job I couldn't pay for rent. Before I knew it Weston my son was gone. Child services came and took him away. They said I was an unfit mother." Nikki cried.

"You should of just told me Nikki."

"I wanted to, but I just fell so hard for you Jack. You're the only person that I ever felt this way about. I didn't in any way mean to hurt you. Maybe I'm just the stupid one, you know not really thinking about my son. I haven't seen him for three years Jack, and he's finally home."

"Then you should just go to him then." Jack turned away from her.

"I want you to come with me Jack."

"I don't think it's such a great idea…"

"Jack no, I really want you to come with me. I need you." Nikki walked over to him. "Please."

He turned around and hugged her. "Yes."

Nikki felt a whole relief lift off her shoulder, finally Jack knew her secret.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday

December 10th

Going to New York

"Come on Madison move your ass." Nikki yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, god Nikki!" Madison ran down the stairs.

"I'm excited I get to see my son!" Nikki began jumping up and down.

"Come on we have to leave now or will miss our flight." Bobby grabbed the bags.

"Yay! Lets go!"

The whole plane ride to New York Nikki talked about how excited she was. She even told the stewardess how excited she was to see her son.

"You have to forgive her, she forgot to take her medicine." I laughed.

"Madison shut up. Bobby your girlfriend's being mean to me again." Nikki whined.

"She's your sister." Bobby closed his eyes.

"Bobby, can I ask you something."

"What Nikki." His eyes opened.

"Are we flying over Canada?" Nikki tried to hold back her laughter.

"What!" Bobby was annoyed.

"Bobby I'm serious are we flying over Canada?"

"Nikki do I look like a fucking map." Bobby was pissed.

"I don't know I just thought you would know."

"Nikki, Canada is a thousand miles in the opposite direction. Were still in the US." Jack smiled.

Nikki was quiet for about five minutes and then started talking again, just as Bobby was about to fall asleep.

"Bobby."

"What Nikki." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever killed someone. I mean not pretend, but did you really kill someone."

"I'm about kill you if you don't shut up."

"No, you really haven't killed someone. Madison has Bobby killed someone."

"Nikki shut up, we have another 45 minutes left to this plane ride. Do you think you can be quiet for that long?"

"No, Madison do you think Weston's going to remember me?"

"Nikki I am pretty sure that he will. Children always remember their mother, they have a sort of special bond."

"Yeah you think so."

"I know so."

45 minutes later they landed in LaGuardia airport.

"Hurry up mom's waiting for us! Come on people!" Nikki began to run.

"Slow down Nikki, we still need to get out bags." My sister was driving me crazy.

"Yeah well lets go get them."

After getting our bags we waited by the pick up area. Our mom wasn't there yet.

"Madison Lindsey Williams! Nikki Michelle Williams! Come over here and give your mother a hug!" A tall red haired woman came over towards us.

"Mom!" Nikki and I ran up to her.

"Oh my girls are finally home." She hugged us tightly.

"Oh who are these cute studs." She walked up and touched Bobby's arm.

"This is Bobby and Jack."

"Oh nice to meet you, oh he has some nice arms Madison. Oh what a cute face you have." She reached over and stroked Jacks face.

"Mom, so where's everyone." Nikki grabbed our mothers arm.

"At home, so where you boys from?"

"Ok, lets go mom." I grabbed her arm.

"So that's your mom." Jack tried not to laugh.

The car ride was pretty silent, my mom kept her mouth shut at least for a little while. When we arrived at home, there was a small crowd of people on the lawn.

"Oh no not again." Mom pulled over and we got out of the car.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" I ran up on to the lawn. "Break it up! Marcus! Vincent! Hey!" I pushed my way through the crowd.

"What did I tell you boys! No fighting!"

"He shouldn't have taken my shit with out asking." Marcus got off the ground.

"Aw Vinnie what did I tell you about sticking your hands in the toilet." Nikki said sarcastically.

Everybody started laughing, "Now come over here and give your big sister a hug!"

Nikki grabbed her brother and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Gross." Vinnie wiped his face.

"Aw don't I get a hug too!" I walked over to my brother and hugged him.

"Come everybody inside." My mom opened the door.

"Welcome to the Williams house, were violence is our daily routine." Nikki laughed.

Bobby and Jack followed the two girls inside.

"I thought we were bad." Jack laughed.

"Yeah." Bobby smiled.

"MOM! MOM! Weston puked all over my shoes again!" Lucy screamed.

"Great the bitch is home." I looked over towards Nikki.

"Weston, Weston!" Nikki ran into the next room.

There he was little four year old Weston sitting on the couch. He was so cute, cuter than we ever imagined him to be. He had a cute blonde Mohawk, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of Sean Paul and a little Sean Paul sweat shirt.

Nikki looked towards Jack, Bobby and I, "What do I say?" She was nervous.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." I walked over and sat next to little Weston.

"Hi Weston." He looked up at me.

"Hi." He was so cute.

"What are you watching?"

"Elmo."

"Oh I like Elmo too." I was silent for a while.

"Weston, you probably don't remember me, but I'm your Aunt Madison. See that lady over there, she's your…"

"Mom, I'm your mommy Weston." She walked towards him.

Weston seemed too interested in the TV to care. I looked over to Nikki, I could see the tears developing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Nikki I'm sure he will remember you." Jack put his arm around her.

"Yeah, come on guys I'll give you the tour of the house."

After the tour I showed the guys where they were going to stay.

"What I don't get to stay in your room." Bobby grabbed me by the waist.

"Gross, if your planning to have sex in the next room warn me! I don't want to here you screaming, not like last time with that one guy from down the road." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you get lost." I walked into my room and shut the door.

"Ugh! I hate that little bitch!"

"So about this guy from down the road." Bobby smiled.

"Stop it." I threw a pillow at him.

"Dinner!" I could hear my mom screaming from down stairs.

"Come on, were probably having Chinese or pizza." I opened my door and walked down the stairs.

At dinner my brothers and sisters decided to embarrass Nikki and I. My mom decided to just hit on Jack and Bobby the whole time. She was really annoying me.

"Oh Bobby tell me where did you get such your good looks." My mother was disgusting.

"Mom stop!" I was embarrassed.

"What I'm just asking him a simple question."

"Oh Madison did you ever tell Bobby about the time when you dated that guy Chad who lived down the road. Oh yeah then you left home, I don't think you ever really broke up with him. Maybe you should give him a call." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy shut up you are so pathetic." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Vinnie are you still dating that girl Angelique?" Nikki asked.

"No, he broke up with her and is now going out with her best friend Kat."

"Lucy shut up."

"Oh sorry I'm just telling our sister the truth. Besides Marcus is dating Angelique's sister Sam."

"I'm not datin that girl! Where do you come up with this bullshit." Marcus slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down Markie! Lucy serious knock it off your being a little bitch!" I was pissed.

"What Madison, you come home and think you can control me now! Fuck you! I'm outta here." Lucy got up and slammed her chair into the table.

"Where are you going! Lucy! Look what you did Madison." My mom got up and followed Lucy out the door.

"Fuck this Nikki, tomorrow were leaving." I got up and walked into my room.

Later that night, I heard little Weston crying. I got up and walked into his room. He was sitting up in his bed clutching on to a teddy bear.

"Aw what's wrong sweetie." I sat next to him.

He immediately threw his arms around me. I ended up staying with him till he fell back to sleep that night.

"Where were you?" Bobby asked as I walked back into my room.

"Oh I was just checking on Weston." I crawled onto my bed.

"Oh, is he alright."

"Yeah, I think so."

"You alright Madison?"

"Yeah, I just never wanted to come back here."

Bobby rolled over and held me for the rest of the night. I laid there and wondered that night what Nikki must be going through. Finally, I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday

December 11th

Snow Day

I woke up that morning completely freaked out; I forgot that I was home. I went down stairs to see Nikki and Jack playing with Weston. It was so cute, they looked so happy.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bobby teaching my two brothers how to make pancakes.

"Oh Bobby you're such a good teacher." My mom was flirting with him.

"Mom!" I walked over towards Bobby.

"What I was complimenting him. There's nothing wrong with a little…"

"Stop Mom!" I was so annoyed with her.

"Madison your no fun." She pushed passed me.

"Hey Madison," Nikki walked into the room holding Weston in her arms.

"Hey Nikki," I walked over to the table.

"I hope you know that we can't leave today."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Take a look outside."

I walked over and pulled back the curtain. It was a blizzard out there; snow was piling up on the streets. This wasn't happening; I wasn't going to get stuck here! I only wished there was another way out.

"Mommy," Weston began to cry.

"What's wrong baby." Nikki gently rocked him.

"Madison did you take a look outside?" Nikki nodded her head towards the window.

"Yeah looks like we're stuck here."

During breakfast Lucy stormed down the stairs.

"Nobody even called me for breakfast!"

"Didn't even know you were home dear," my mom shoved another pancake into her mouth.

"Yeah you wouldn't care either way." Lucy sat down.

I looked over towards Nikki and Jack they were feeding Weston pancakes.

"Jack a natural born father huh." I nudged Bobby.

"Yeah the little fairy's growing up." Bobby smiled.

"Jack tell me do you get your good lucks from Bobby?" My mother was being an idiot again.

"Bobby wishes I got my looks from him." Jack laughed.

"Oh well then, Bobby can you help me later. I have a few boxes in the attic that needs to come down. I can't get them myself, they're a little to heavy for me. I need a big strong man like you to help me with them." My mom smiled.

"What boxes?" I asked

"Some Christmas stuff, you wouldn't mind helping me Bobby."

"Sure, no problem."

"I just lost my appetite." I got up and walked out of the room.

"Mom would you just stop it, I don't know why you can't just be nice." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"What, I'm just asking for some help." She looked towards Bobby.

"Come on mom you know you can get anyone else to get those boxes for you. Stop pulling this shit, it's annoying."

"What shit, I'm just being friendly and asking for help."

"You know what shit mom, your being a little too friendly perhaps. So just stop your really upsetting Madison."

"Besides mom you're too old for Bobby anyway, and I'm pretty sure he is nothing like Dave." Lucy smiled.

"You little bitch!" My mom stood up.

Weston began crying again.

"Would you shut that kid up! God all he does is cry!"

"You're a horrible mother and grandmother. I don't know why child services even agreed to let Weston come stay with you. I can't even believe I thought you changed. Why don't you get your own life and stay out of ours." Nikki picked up Weston and walked out.

"No one asked you girls to come home in the first place!" She slammed in her chair. "What are you looking at?" She sneered towards Vinnie.

Vinnie said nothing and kept on eating his breakfast.

Jack walked into the living room where Nikki was sitting with Weston.

"Hey," He sat next to her.

"I can't believe her Jack! She hasn't changed at all, why did I even come back here." Nikki began to cry.

"You came back her for your son Nikki. He's all that matters to you here." Jack hugged her.

"I know Jack, I know."

"Hey where's Madison?" Bobby walked in.

"She's upstairs."

"Oh thanks. Are you alright Nikki?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok."

"Blues Clues," Weston ran up to the TV.

"Yeah Blues Clues Weston, you like Blues Clues don't ya." Nikki smiled.

Jack watched her as she began the bonding between mother and son.

"Madison you're such a bitch! Why did you even come home!" Lucy was screaming at me.

"Well I don't know Lucy to make your life more miserable. Your pathetic, I came here for Nikki and Weston. You're the last person I wanted to see." I was sick and tired of her always complaining.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to come home either!"

"Whoa what's going on in here." Bobby walked into my room.

"Nothing Lucy was just leaving."

"Why don't you go back to wherever you came from. We don't need you here, just like we didn't need dad."

That struck something in me, I bolted right up. Almost in a quick Matrix type move I slapped my sister across the face.

"Don't you ever say that to me!"

She touched her face, "You bitch." I could see the tears develop in her eyes.

"Get out."

Later that evening Bobby and I were sitting downstairs in the den watching a movie.

"Do you see the way he wrinkles his forehead like that!" I started laughing.

"You're so weird." Bobby smiled.

"Madison, can I talk to you?" Vinnie walked into the den.

"Yeah sure I'll be back." I got up and followed my brother into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I could tell that there was something wrong.

"Its mom, she's driving us all crazy. Just last week she locked herself out of the house. Instead of calling us up to come and let her in, she broke the kitchen window. She's fucking messed up Madison."

"Yeah I know…"

"You gotta help us, you know get us the fuck outta here."

"You know I would love to but where ya'll gonna stay."

"I don't know which you. You know where ever your living."

"I told you she can't help us man. She's too busy living some other life to even care about her family." Marcus walked in.

"That's bullshit and you both know it."

"Yeah then what are you gonna do. Tell us to wait her and then you'll come back for us. Please Madison dad told us the same thing, and I'm still here."

"Hey I'm going to find a way Marcus."

"Yeah whatever," Marcus walked out of the room.

"You think so, I mean do you have a way?" Vinnie eyes brightened.

"Yeah I'll try something Vinnie don't you worry."

That night I laid in bed thinking about a possible way to get my brothers and sister out.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday

December 12th

The Plan

I woke up the next morning and went down stairs. Everyone was eating breakfast when I walked in.

"Ok I have an idea, Markie, Vinnie, and Lucy your going to come spend Christmas with Nikki and I in Detroit." I smiled at least I thought it was a good idea.

"What just for Christmas! Come on Madison why can't we stay with you." Lucy whined.

"What do you mean stay with her." Nikki chimed in.

"Nothing Nikki, you guys can come stay with me till after New Years. In the mean time let's get our stuff ready, were leaving today."

"Madison have you lost it."

"No, come on Nikki we have to figure out what we need for Weston for now." I walked out of the kitchen.

"Madison, I know you want to help our family and all but…"

"But what Nikki, there coming home with us for Christmas that's final. Now let's get together some of Weston's things."

Later that day my mother came home from where ever she went. Lucy was the first to tell her that they were coming with me to Detroit.

"What do you think your doing?" My mom walked into my bedroom.

"What do you mean?" I was playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean, taking the kids away from me. You and your sister left already they're all I have left."

"I'm not taking them away from you, it's just a vacation for them."

"I want you out of my house."

"What?"

"You heard me, get out of my house."

"Well fine I will let me just grab all my shit, I'll go and never turn back! Oh wait I tried that once! You know you haven't changed one bit, no wonder dad left us!"

"What's going on in here?" Bobby walked into the doorway.

"I want you out in an hour." My mom pushed passed him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, come on we have to get our stuff ready."

An hour later our two taxi cabs were waiting outside.

"Come on where leaving." I yelled from the door.

"Madison are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"I'm never sure about anything Jack."

We packed all of our things into the taxis and got in. I was leaving the town that hurt me so much for the last time.

To my readers: Sorry I'm having a bit of a writers block! Ah! I know it sucks. Don't worry I should have more for this story soon. Meanwhile I might start another story so look for it! You won't regret it!


	18. Chapter 18

December 24th

Christmas Eve is full of surprises

Ever since my siblings and Weston came back with us to Detroit, things have been crazy. Just the other day we went and got a Christmas tree. Vinnie and Markie started fighting over something ridiculous, and Bobby had to separate them.

The next day after that we went shopping, and Lucy was caught shop lifting. I couldn't believe that she would do something like that. It was completely embarrassing.

Then poor Weston was sick and Nikki didn't know what to do. He had a fever and that whole night he cried. I felt bad for Nikki so we slept in shifts for two days. Thank god it was just a cold and he's better now.

Jack and Nikki where getting along really well. I think Jack liked playing Daddy, he was really happy with Weston around. Next thing I know Nikki will be having another one, hopefully not anytime soon though.

Bobby and I were doing pretty good. We kind of have gotten to the point where we are just being a couple together. The other night he took me out to dinner, it was really nice. I wish he was sweet like that all the time. But lately I could tell something was bothering him, I thought about it possibly being the second Christmas with out his mom, I don't know I really never brought it up to him. I guess you can say that I was scared to even mention her name.

Angel was really depressed, ever since Sofi left him that one night. He's been around bringing other girls home, but he brings them in for like 15 minutes and then sends them away. I don't know I guess he really was in love with Sofi.

So now that brings us to Christmas Eve. Camille, Nikki, Lucy and I were in the kitchen preparing our little Christmas Eve meal. It was exciting; I never cooked for Christmas ever.

"So Madison what ya get me for Christmas?" Lucy nudged me in the arm.

"Nothing after that shit you pulled in the mall." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever I know you got me something, where is it."

"Even if I did get you something why would I tell you where it is, you're opening it up tomorrow anyway." I smiled.

"Come on you two it's Christmas, be nice." Nikki smiled. "I'm glad we can spend Christmas like this."

"Yeah me too." I hugged her.

"Aw a family moment." Camille walked over and hugged both of us.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I love you too Camille."

"What's going on in her?" Bobby was holding Weston in his arms.

"Aw my baby, come here." Nikki walked over and took Weston from Bobby.

"So what were you doing?" I asked.

"We were outside playing with the kids in the snow."

"Where's Jerry?" Camille asked.

"He's outside with Jack, Daniela, Amelia, Markie, and Vinnie."

"Oh ok, Bobby come and taste this." Camille scooped up some mashed potatoes.

"What do you think?"

Bobby made a funny face, "Yeah there good."

"Bobby." Camille lightly slapped him in the arm.

Later on that day before dinner the door bell rang. Naturally I went to answer it. Standing on the porch was none other than Sofi. She had tears in her eyes, "Hi Madison."

"Hey," I walked out on the porch and shut the door. "How are you?" I gave her a hug.

"I made a mistake, a big mistake. I shouldn't have walked out on Angel like that." She cried even harder.

"It's ok, I'm sure he understands." I tried to comfort her. "Stay here let me go get him for you."

"No don't. Here just give him this." She handed me a box.

"But I'm sure he wants to see you." I took the box from her.

"No not like this, I'll see you around Madison." She opened the other door. "Tell Angel I'm sorry."

"I will." I took the box inside with me.

As I walked up the stairs Bobby stopped me.

"Who were you talking to outside?"

"Don't worry about it." I continued walking up the stairs.

"What do you mean don't worry about it Madison, you got people after you…"

"Bobby seriously don't worry about it, I'll tell you when I come back downstairs."

"Why can't you tell me know?"

"Bobby…" My voice was stern.

He didn't say anything and walked back down the stairs.

I knocked on Angel's door, but there was no reply. I turned the door knob and slightly opened the door. He was asleep. I carefully tip toed in his room and left the package on his desk. I carefully closed the door behind me and turned around.

"Why were you in Angel's room?" Bobby was right in my face.

"I was giving him something."

"What?"

"Come here." I walked into Bobby's bedroom and shut the door. "Sofi was just here, she asked me to give him his present."

"What's that bitch want."

"Bobby she just wanted to give him his Christmas present. She mentioned how sorry she was for leaving him."

"Yeah well Angel's better off with out her anyway."

"How can you say that, he is so miserable with out her!"

"What's going on?" Angel opened the door.

"Nothing, I'll be downstairs." I walked passed Angel.

Angel and Bobby were upstairs for what seemed like forever. I wondered what they were talking about.

Finally they came downstairs with their jackets on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Not now Madison we have to take care of something." Bobby was harsh with me.

"Fine just leave them." I was honestly hurt, Bobby never acted this way towards me.

"Come on Angel." Bobby opened the front door and they were out.

I waited and waited till they came home. I was paranoid of where they went and why. I couldn't understand why Bobby was so concerned about Angel's gift. It bother me till they got home that night for dinner.

Meanwhile everyone else was in the living room watching some Christmas movie. It was cute everyone sitting around as one big happy family. I grabbed my camera and took a picture.

"Now that's what a family's suppose to look like." I smiled as I walked into the room.

"Hey, where Bobby and Angel go?" Nikki asked.

"Who knows what are we watching?"

"A Christmas movie with Santa Clause." Amelia exclaimed.

"Oh really, with Santa Clause."

"Yeah, Santa Clause is really fat." Daniela laughed.

"Yeah that's right, and he brings you lots of presents like this…" Lucy tickled Daniela.

"There seem to be pretty good friends now." Jerry smiled. "Did Bobby and Angel say when they were coming home?"

"Na, I don't have a clue."

"Don't worry about them Jerry, you know your brothers." Camille got up. "Ok who wants some appetizers?"

"ME!" Daniela, Lucy and Amelia stood up.

"Are we sure Lucy's 14." Nikki looked over towards me.

"You know what they say." I replied

"What?"

"I don't know lets get some food." I got up and helped Nikki up.

Jack picked up Weston and brought him into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Ok everybody raise your glass I would like to make a little toast." Jerry held up his glass. "To family."

"To family." Everyone repeated.

"Come on now grab what you want." Camille put a plate of appetizers on the table.

After stuffing our faces with appetizers, Camille led us into the dining room.

"Hey look Angel everybody's here." Bobby walked into the dining room.

I looked up to see Sofi and some other girl I did not know with Angel.

"Hey everybody Sofi's back." He held up her hand and smiled.

"Hi, this is my sister Teresa I hope you don't mind if she joins us." Sofi smiled.

"No not at all come on sit down and eat." Camille got some more chairs.

I have to admit I was jealous of this Teresa. Why didn't Bobby just tell me that they were going to get Sofi and her sister.

Through out dinner I looked over towards Bobby, he seemed back to normal. He smiled and took a swig of his drink. I couldn't believe that one second he was perfectly fine and then the next he's an asshole.

That night before Jerry, Camille and the girls left. We opened a couple of gifts.

"Please can I open this one." Lucy walked over with a big box.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Whoa a skateboard, thanks Jack." Vinnie held up the skate board.

"No problem." Jack smiled

"Aw look Weston some clothes for you sweetie." Nikki held up various outfits to his body.

"A Teresa Barbie doll, yes!" Daniela jumped excitiedly.

"What do you say to Madison?" Camille said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie," I loved Christmas.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you got me this!" Lucy tore open the big box.

"What is it?" Asked Sofi

"I love you guys! A deluxe 5000 karaoke machine! How did you know? I mean thank you, thank you all!" Lucy was so happy.

"Yeah but be careful with it, we didn't pitch in all this money for nothing."

"What did you get Madison?" Markie asked.

"I didn't open anything yet."

"Here open this." Markie handed me a little box.

"Thanks." I carefully opened the box, on the outside it said in big letters "Thank You!" I opened it up to see a gorgeous bracelet.

"We all got it for you Madison, it's just a way of saying thank you for all the things you done for us." Nikki smiled.

I looked up at everyone and tears formed in my eyes. "Thank you it means a lot to me."

"Here let me put it on for you." Bobby walked over and took it for me.

"Thanks." It was the greatest most meaningful gift I have ever gotten.

After desert we said goodbye to Jerry, Camille and the girls. Sofi and her sister stayed a little while longer and then left. Sofi promised that she would stop by tomorrow sometime.

I went up to Bobby's room and crashed on to the bed. He came in after me and laid next to me.

"Sorry about before." He smiled

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby."

"Yeah Merry Christmas Madison."

I fell asleep that night so happy, I thought my heart was going to burst.


	19. Chapter 19

December 25th

Christmas Day!

"Merry Christmas!" Nikki jumped on the bed.

"Ugh I'm awake!" I rolled out of bed.

"Come on Auntie Madie!" Weston grabbed my hand.

"Ok I'm coming." I picked Weston up and walked down the stairs. "Oh look at all the presents Weston, did Santa Clause come last night."

"Yeah!" He ran up and grabbed some boxes.

"Merry Christmas Madison," Jack handed her a box.

"Thanks, what is it?" I shook the box.

"Open it."

I smiled and ripped open the box. Inside was her one of her favorite movies, "10 Things I Hate About You"

"Aw thanks how did you know."

"I told him." Nikki smiled.

"Well here Jack I got you this." I handed him a box.

"Thanks." Jack ripped it open. "OH! Yes!" Jack took out a whole bunch of cds.

"I got you some Hendrix too, ya know to work on your guitar skills."

"Hey your opening presents with out us." Lucy, Vinnie and Markie walked into the living room.

"No come on in." I got up and handed them each a box.

After a while Bobby and Angel came in.

"So Jack did you give Nikki her present yet?" Bobby looked over towards his brother.

"No not yet." Jack smiled.

"What you get me! I want to know!" Nikki was excited.

"Yeah little brother give her the present you got her." Angel smiled.

"Oh well before that, here Angel I got this just for you." I got up and handed him his present.

"Ooo, what did you get me." Angel shook the box, and then ripped open the paper. Inside his box was two sweat shirts and a couple of cds.

"You know something nice to keep you warm."

"Aw thanks." Angel got up and hugged me.

"Jack oh my god!" Nikki screamed in excitement. Nikki held up the necklace for everyone to see. It was the locket necklace that she always wanted.

"Hey cool I like this. Thanks Bobby." Markie held up a sweatshirt.

"No problem kid."

"Madison this one's for you." Lucy handed me a gift.

"Thanks lets see. To Madison, From Bobby, hum I wonder what it is." I opened the box, inside was a cloth wrapped in something else. I carefully unwrapped it to find a gun. It was gorgeous with a white handle. I flipped it over to see my intials ingraved in the side.

"Open the barrel." Bobby looked towards me.

I opened the barrel and something fell on to the floor. I reached down and picked up a necklace. It was a locket just like my sisters.

"Thank you." I walked over to Bobby and kissed him.

Later that day Sofi came over. It felt like normal again, everything was just going fine.

That day my mother called and wished us all a Merry Christmas. She sounded so alone, I almost felt bad for her.

During dinner as usual the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Lucy got up and answered the door.

"She's getting really comfortable here huh." Bobby smirked.

"Madison, Nikki!" Lucy sounded scared.

Nikki and I walked over to the door to see Nick.

"What are you doing here?" I was pissed.

"Well Merry Christmas to you to cousin. I was just dropping this off for you. My mom made it, you know an old Christmas tradition." He handed me a pie.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas." I began shutting the door.

"Nick hey man what's going on." Markie walked to the door.

"Hey wow everyone's here for Christmas huh."

"Yeah well it was nice seeing you, good bye." I shut the door.

"Why you do that Madison."

"He's no good Markie, Lucy whatever you do don't answer the door." I walked away. I knew that if Nick came here, my dad wasn't too far behind.

The rest of the day everyone played with their new toys and gadgets. It was nice and peaceful, I went to bed that night feeling so great.

"Bobby." I rolled over to hug him.

"Yeah," He rolled over to face me.

"Thank you, I love you." I kissed him.

"Well thank you!" He kissed me again. "I love you Madison."

After we made love, I laid in his arms. I knew what I had to do next.


	20. Chapter 20

December 31st

New Years Eve

After Christmas, my mother came to Detroit. I really had no choice but to let my brothers and sister go back with her. I really couldn't take care as I thought I could, they realized it too. I promised them that they could come back for spring break and for some of the summer. I actually cried when they left, oh well it was all for the best.

It was New Years Ever and the guys went out that day. Bobby and Angel went to only god knows where. Jerry took the girls, Jack and Weston out to some play place. It was just the women Sofi, Nikki, Camille, and I.

We decided to have a spa type day. Camille brought over some facial masks, pedicure and manicure kits, and some other things.

"What about this color?" Nikki handed me a bright pink nail polish.

"Hum, maybe for my toes." I took the nail polish from her.

"Sofi you have to tie your hair back." Camille was smearing the brown facial cream on Sofi's face.

"Alright, alright, this stuff smells bad." Sofi tied her hair back.

"It's mud Sofi." I laughed.

"What! Why are you putting mud on my precious face!"

"Madison don't tell her that. Sofi it's a facial mask, it's not mud." Camille reassured her.

"Oh, fine."

"Come closer." Nikki motioned me to her.

I scotched forward and stuck my foot in her face. "Don't worry I washed them."

"Gross get your foot out of my face." Nikki pushed my foot away.

"Here, use this color." I handed her a dark purple.

"Give me your foot."

I placed my foot in her hand, "So Camille isn't your anniversary coming up?"

"Yeah officially ten years January 10th." Camille smiled.

"You've been married for that long?" Sofi asked.

"Yeah time flies."

"I've been dating Angel for 3 years."

"Three years, and no ring yet. Damn Sofi." I shook my head.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing I'm just shocked that's all."

"Why because Angel and I have such a strong relationship, we don't need to get married."

"Oh ok I understand why now."

"What!" Sofi went to get up.

"Stop it, come on it's suppose to be a girls day today." Camille pulled her down.

"Fine." Sofi sat down.

After our little Spa hour, we went into the kitchen for something to eat. I opened the fridge and got some beer and Mikes.

"So how did you and Bobby meet? I never heard the full story." Camille asked.

"Oh actually I met him at my old job, I was a bartender he came in a couple of times." I replied.

"Sounds like Bobby, always looking for trouble somewhere."

"Well then one night after leaving I ran into my old b/f Chris. He kind of tried to get back with me, but I refused and all I knew is that I woke up in the hospital." I tried to hold back tears.

"Oh girl." Camille touched my arm.

"Yeah well Bobby was there and asked if I was alright. Then I found him again like a week or so later and the rest is history." I took a swig of my drink.

"Oh well glad to have you then, Sofi tell them how you met Angel."

"Ok." Sofi smiled. "I was in Dunkin Donuts with some of my friends. It was about two in the morning. This gorgeous man comes walking in, my friends and I couldn't help but stare. That night Angel and I went back to my place. Then here are today three years later. When he went into the service I wrote him everyday." Sofi smiled.

"Oh how nice." I smiled.

"How about you Camille, how did you meet Jerry?" Nikki asked

"I met Evelyn first at a supermarket. We talked a bit and she invited me to dinner. She told me that I had to meet her lovely son Jerry. Of course I went and I met him. I thought he was really dorky when I met him, but after two years he proposed and I said yes. Here we are today with two beautiful daughters." Camille smiled.

"Aw." We all looked at Camille.

Later on that day the Jerry and Jack came back with Weston and the girls.

"Hi." Jerry walked in and kissed Camille.

"Mommy, look what I got!" Amelia held up a princess crown.

"Wow, where did you get this?" Camille looked at Jerry.

"We won it."

"Oh really, I like it sweetie."

"Mommy, look what Weston got." Weston handed Camille a teddy bear.

"Aw, that's cute. Why don't you go show your mommy."

Weston walked over towards Nikki. "What you got?" Nikki looked at the bear.

"Aw did Jack win this for you?"

Weston nodded and pointed towards Jack.

"Yeah it took us a couple times to get it." Jack smiled.

"What do you say to Jack Weston?"

"Thank You." Weston walked over to Jack and hugged his leg.

"Your welcome, come here." Jack lifted him up.

Sofi and I sat back and smiled.

"There both the greatest families." I smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Sofi sounded upset.

"What's wrong Sofi?"

"Nothing, come on we have to get things ready for later tonight."

Later that night the children were put to bed, and the adults sat around down stairs waiting for midnight. Bobby and Angel came back around 10:00, Angel had a sort of suspicious look on his face.

"Hi baby." Sofi walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Sofi." He kissed her forehead.

"What's up with Angel?" I asked Bobby.

"Nothing come on." Bobby took my hand and we sat on the couch.

Finally midnight came and the ball dropped. We held our glasses up and said "Happy New Year!" We walked around and kissed everyone on the cheek.

"Happy New Year Mr. Mercer." I laughed and kissed Bobby.

"Oh my god Angel!"

I looked over to see Angel on one knee proposing to Sofi.

"Sofi, baby I love you so much. We have been through so much together, and now I want you to be mine forever." He grabbed her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Sofi choked in between tears, "Yes."

We all clapped, it was about time those two got together.

The rest of the night we gawked over Sofi's ring, it was gorgeous. I was honestly a little jealous of her, but hey she deserved it.

To the people: Hey, if you like this story you should check out my other story titled: "A Time To Change." Of course it's another Four Brothers story! Believe me it's good, so what are you waiting for…check it out!


End file.
